The Vampire and The Beast
by ccrulz
Summary: Mike feels he needs a fresh start, he ends up needing help. This is a crossover between Blood Ties and Beauty and The Beast..hope ya'll enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Vicki locked up her office and headed to Henry's. This had become her ritual when there weren't any pressing cases, lock up, go to Henry's, have hot sex, stay for a bit while he worked on his graphic novel, have more hot sex and then go home. However, tonight, Mike stopped her on the sidewalk.

"Hey Vic," he called out. Vicki turned, pushed her glasses up and squinted.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing here this late?" Vicki realized it wasn't that late but it was after sunset. When she and Henry had active cases, Henry would meet her at the office but tonight, there was nothing new save for her former partner and lover standing in front of her.

"Yeah, got a minute?" he asked.

Vicki shrugged, "Sure, haven't grabbed a cab yet, come on up."

"Actually, I thought I might take you for a quick bite then drop you at _his_ place," Mike's emphasis on 'his' was not lost on Vicki.

"No thanks, Henry usually has something for me to eat," the minute the words left Vicki's mouth, she knew it was a mistake.

"I'll bet," Mike muttered, "let me give you a ride over then. I'll explain on the way."

"Whoa, sounds serious," Vicki tried to laugh off the gut feeling something was wrong and she wasn't going to like what she heard.

Once in the car, Mike started off with, "Now before you say anything, let me finish my story."

"Alright," Vicki eyed him. What the hell was wrong with Mike?

Mike took a deep ragged breath and began, "I'm going to New York for a couple of weeks. I've been offered a position on the force there as Captain. A buddy of mine has been there for about ten years, a spot came open and he called. Since I've got nothing here to hold me back, I figured what the hell? As long as Crowley's in charge, my chances of promotion are slim to none."

Vicki's mouth dropped open, "So just like that you're going?"

"For a couple of weeks, as a trial. It's a fresh start for me Vic, a big promotion and I can leave all this supernatural shit behind me," Mike offered.

Vicki kept her emotions in check as best as she could. While she was no longer_ in _love with Mike, she would always love him and the thought of him being in another state, hell another country, made her chest tight and a lump formed in throat.

"Well, that's great then. You're right, a fresh start is what you need," Vicki finally got out after swallowing hard and composing herself.

"Really? Gee..thanks," Mike smiled. Part of him was upset that she wasn't more upset but then again, that was so Vicki. Another part of him was going to miss her but he knew he couldn't compete with Henry any longer. Mike wanted more out of life. He felt he's stagnated far too long waiting for her. He knew it was over long ago but never wanted to fully give up. When his friend called, he knew this was the perfect opportunity to heal his heart and maybe even have a brand new, successful and supernatural free career. They chatted about nothing in particular until they arrived at Henry's condo.

"Here you are," Mike said as he put his car in park. Undoing his seatbelt, he leaned into Vicki and lightly pecked her on the cheek. Vicki took his face in her hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Although not as intense, the spark between them was still there. Mike shuddered somewhat while Vicki felt herself grow warm with a mixture of excitement, sadness and a small amount of desire for Mike. She knew that would never go away, he was a fantastic lover and that memory would be with her forever.

"I'll miss you. You are my best friend," Vicki said after she broke the kiss. Mike, with a downward glance, nodded in agreement.

Reaching in his pocket, he handed her a piece of paper, "Here is where I'll be during my stay. And again, this isn't permanent yet, just a trial run. Will you call me?"

Vicki smiled and nodded, "Hell yes I will, are ya kiddin'? You're not getting' off that easy."

"And Vic," he hesitated then continued, "you know I want you to be happy and if being with.._Henry_..makes you happy, that's what I want for you. Kate probably won't help you like I did but Dave will, best he can anyway."

"I want the same for you Mike, to be happy," Vicki told him honestly. They hugged, kissed once more and Vicki exited the vehicle. Before she went in, she motioned for him to roll his window down.

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning," he told her.

"Alright, be careful and you all me too," she ordered. With the promise he would and a wave, he pulled away into the night. The red glare of his taillights dimmed quickly for the ill-sighted Vicki. Tears of sadness pooled at the corners of her eyes but she refuse to let them run choosing instead to buck up, pull herself together and go lose herself in Henry's arms. Why should she care? Mike had moved on and so had she, hadn't she? Yes she had but she felt responsible for Mike's feelings and the fact she'd broken his heart. Shaking the feeling off, she entered the building.

"Good evening Ms. Vicki," Greg nodded.

"Hi," was her short response. Greg liked Vicki and the fact the bevy of women to see Mr. Fitzroy had stopped after Vicki Nelson had come onto the scene more permanently pleased Greg. He could see their happiness in each other on the rare occasions they went out. His male mind could only dream to do the things he imagined they did together. His cheeks flushed and he turned away, admonishing himself for thinking such dirty things about the elegant couple.

Vicki punched the button in the elevator, stared at her haggard reflection and leaned against the wall. She was at Henry's floor in no time and before she could raise her hand to knock, his door flung open. Pulling her in, he began to sniff her hair and neck.

"Mike," was his calm yet short reaction.

"Yeah," Vicki brushed past him and into his apartment. She could smell something heavenly but her body needed satisfying before her stomach. Without a second thought, Vicki began to strip her clothes off rather quickly. Henry was in nothing but his robe.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He could sense her sadness and angst.

"I'll be better when you've fucked my brains out," she replied as she pulled him to her. His robe fell open exposing his cool alabaster skin to her warm tan body.

"Must you say that," he whispered as her kisses became moist and intense on his chest. Her tongue found his nipple pebbled, her mouth encased it and she sucked and twirled him with talent Henry never knew she possessed. Her hands raked down his stomach to his hard member. Her fingers traced his sensitive tip eliciting grunts and moans from Henry's open mouth. Growling, he picked her up and walked toward his bedroom. Their lovemaking took on an almost violent tone but it was erotic and sensual too.

Henry tossed her on the bed and Vicki lay back licking her lips as she watched him divest himself of his robe. Standing in front of her, Henry moved toward her and urged her to take him in her mouth. Without being asked, she knew exactly what he wanted and she happily obliged. Her warm hand cupped his sack, twirling it softly and tenderly while her moist lips kissed his shaft before enveloping his engorged tip. Henry instinctively pushed into her mouth wanting to feel all of her wrapped around him.

The night was young…


	2. You Know How I Feel

Vicki's talented mouth and tongue worked its magic on Henry. His hands twisted into her hair, his head threw back and his eyes rolled in his head. Vicki felt his thighs begin to tremble with his impending release. She pulled away and stroked him to completion and was more than eager for him to begin his assault on her body. As soon as he finished, Henry pushed her back on the bed and began to devour her. Placing kisses on her face and neck, he bit gently while working his way to her breasts. His eyes darkened and his fangs descended when he arrived at her taut nub. Flicking his tongue in between his fangs, he made large circles that got smaller and smaller as he worked inward toward her sensitive peak. Vicki squealed and arched into him. His free hand crawled to between her legs and found her hot, wet and ready. Pushing his fingers inside, she bucked and stilled as he stroked and tapped her sweet spot. Vicki welcomed him by spreading her legs and Henry pushed hard into her while biting her breast enough to bring a small amount of blood. He lapped it up and watched as she spasmed beneath him, her juices coating his fingers and tightening around them.

Vicki pushed him toward her hot center. Henry didn't need to be encouraged, he was more than willing to taste her sweetness. His lips feathered small kisses inside of her thighs and Vicki trembled with anticipation of where he was going. Pushing her legs up over his shoulders, Henry gained full access to her wet folds. His tongue flattened and licked up each side stopping at her hard nub to tease it before flicking inside of her with vampire speed. Vicki wound her fingers in his brown curls. She pushed and pulled him in the rhythm she wanted. Her breathing became shallow while he tasted and teased. Her juices began to flow more freely with each swirl and suck. Henry teased her opening with his tongue then pushed his fingers inside once again to increase the intensity of what he was doing. He felt her begin to tighten with each fast flick of his tongue. She began to moan, grunt and cry out just before her many releases. Her body was on fire as the waves of orgasm washed through her many times. When she completed, Vicki sat up and pushed Henry over on his back. Bending to his chest, she bit down. She didn't bring blood but the sensation made Henry hiss with pleasure. His steely rod twitched as she teased it with her hot core. Henry took her in his arms and slammed her down onto him with one hard thrust. She shuddered, closed her eyes and sighed as he stretched out the tight remainder of her orgasm. He filled her to overflowing, hitting her womb with each thrust.

Placing her hands on his chest, she began to roll down on him getting faster and faster with each thrust. He met her rhythm and soon, she was on the edge of release again. Placing her wrist on his mouth, he bit just as they both released together. They screamed their finish, her orgasm filled blood flowing freely and Vicki seeing stars and nearly losing consciousness.

Collapsing on the bed, Vicki was sweat soaked and more than satisfied. She was hungry and tired all at the same time but knew this would not be the last of their lovemaking.

Leaning up on one elbow, Henry leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Vicki responded by holding his face in her hands and moaning softly. Aftershocks of their lust resounded throughout her body as she jerked and sighed.

"I take it you feel better?" Henry smiled at her.

Vicki nodded, "Yes, many times over. Whatcha got to eat? It smells great," she started to get up but he was in front of her instantly.

"First, tell me why I sensed the detective on you and what's wrong?"

Vicki closed her eyes and lay back on the bed, "It's nothing. I'm not sure why I am upset, it's not like I'm with him or care but.."

"But what? He's still your friend, just your friend right?" Henry, the normally very secure and arrogant prince seemed a little insecure. Vicki sat up on one elbow, her naked breasts brushing Henry's arm and eliciting a groan from him.

"Yes, he is just a friend," Vicki told him then kissed him again, this time deeply and passionately.

"Then what's upsetting you?" Henry brushed her sweaty hair from her forehead.

"Mike is leaving," she told him then explained the whole story.

Henry frowned, "I don't understand why you're so upset if you have no feeling romantically for him then."

Henry got up, put his robe on and exited the bedroom. Vicki cursed under breath, got up and put one of Henry's shirts on, her panties and followed him out. She found him in the kitchen preparing her plate of food. Sidling up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his back.

"Henry, you know how I feel about you, it's not like that with Mike. It just seems weird he won't be here, you know?"

Henry turned, put his arms around her waist and with a very serious face said , "How do you feel about me Vicki?"

Vicki blinked, "Huh?"

"You heard me, I tell you often how much I love you, you've never reciprocated," he said.

Vicki sighed, "Henry, you _know_ how I feel."

"Vicki, lovemaking, hot sex, whatever you want to call it does not necessarily constitute love."

Vicki pulled away from him and smirked, "So you just fuck all your women and call it love then huh."

"That is not what I meant and I've not had any intimate relations with any woman since being with you."

"You stopped playing with your food for me, how sweet," Vicki tilted her head and half-smiled.

Henry pulled away and finished her plate for her, "I am more than serious Vicki."

Vicki watched in shock as Henry walked out of his kitchen and went to his drawing table. Sighing, she looked at the steak, potato and asparagus he had prepared for her.

"What the hell is wrong with men!?" she wondered allowed while digging into her food. Taking her plate to where he worked, she sat in a chair, drew her legs up and watched him work as she polished off the meal. They sat in silence, the air between them thick with uncertainty.

After she finished, she moved to stand beside him. Vicki could see his jaw twitching in anger or maybe it was frustration but whatever it was, she was concerned he was going to break a tooth if he ground on them any harder.

"Henry." Vicki said. He didn't make eye contact but responded with a curt, 'yes.'

She turned his face to hers, his blue eyes intense and hurt, "Henry, I do love you or I wouldn't be here. Sex is sex but what we have, its much more than that. Can't you see that, feel that?"

Henry relaxed, put his pencil down and sighed, "Yes, I can. But it's so nice to hear you finally say it."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him again…the night was still young…


	3. Leaving the Familiar

Henry and Vicki made love slowly, taking time to explore each other. Henry's fingers touched her softly while her hands rubbed and tickled his back, ass and thighs. Groaning while she worked him over, Vicki bent over his lighted table and opened herself up to him. Groaning, he entered her inch by hard inch. Vicki wiggled down onto him and once he was sheathed inside of her, he began to ride her slowly at first then sped up as she pushed back on him. Reaching around, he twirled her sensitive nub using her own juices for lubrication. When he felt her close, he bent to her shoulder and bit. Her hot, orgasmic filled blood filled his mouth and rolled down his throat intensifying the effects of his own orgasm as he spilled his hot seed inside of her. When they finished, they decided a shower was in order and a slight rest period. Vicki knew this thing with Mike would be a sore spot between them and she wanted nothing more than to show Henry she was indeed in love with him but deep inside, she couldn't completely tell herself that she didn't hold something still inside her heart somewhere for Mike.

**

Mike went home and packed for his two weeks off. Telling Vicki had been the hard part but she seemed so blasé about it, leaving felt easier. Taking a long hot shower, his mind drifted to the kiss she gave him in his car and immediately, he became aroused. Before he knew it, he was stroking himself in the shower while thinking of her and Vicki making love. His hand rolled over his sensitive and blood engorged tip then rolled back down his shaft. He felt his release imminent and Vicki's name fell from his lips when he spilled himself in the shower. Bracing himself on the wall, he bucked and arched his last bit before slumping over with sadness that the part of his life that involved Vicki Nelson was over. He had nothing but memories and heartache and it was time to move on.

However, what awaited him in New York was not the starting over as he intended and things would be very different to say the least for Detective Mike Celluci.

**

Vicki awoke to an empty bed. Squinting at the clock, she saw it was after three a.m.

"Shit!" she said as she jumped out of bed. She had to get home and get some sleep before her eight a.m. appointment in the morning.

"Henry!" she called out. In seconds, he was beside her.

"What is it?" his brow furrowed with worry.

"Nothing, sorry..didn't mean to scare you, but I've go to go, early client," she jumped into her jeans, threw her shirt on and headed for the door. Henry pulled her into him for one last kiss then offered to give her a ride home.

"Nah, I'll grab a cab," she said as she kissed him one last time.

"You know, it would be much easier if you just kept some things here," Henry offered.

"Oh no…that would be like..moving in or something, not quite ready for that, but thanks," she smiled.

"Vicki?"

"Yes?" she turned.

"I love you," he grinned hoping she'd return the sentiment.

She grinned back and said, "I love you too." With that she was gone and Henry was left shaking his head. She was an enigma, an impossible woman but one that he loved more than life itself. That love would save her more than once as it had done many times before.

Vicki stared out of the window the entire ride home. Suddenly, she gave the cabbie a different address and told him to hurry. She wasn't sure what time Mike left but she wanted to see him one more time before he left.

Pausing before she knocked, Vicki started to turn and leave then said "fuck it" and knocked. It was a few minutes before a bleary eyed Mike opened the door.

"Vic? What the hell? Come in," he moved by to let her in.

"Hey, sorry, but I had to see you one more time, I felt," Vicki bit her lip and paused, "I felt I owed it to you."

"Okaay," Mike was puzzled. His cheeks flushed when he thought of what he did a few hours earlier while thinking of Vicki.

"I won't keep you, I know you need to rest," Vicki said softly.

The silence was awkward but Vicki managed to speak first, "Look, I will always love you Mike. I mean, hell, we almost got married but I'm not right for you. I know you think I am but I'm not. You need a wife, a mother to your children, I'm not her. I want you know I support you, in whatever you do, I support you. But.." she paused, "I don't want you to move to New York."

Mike fidgeted and it was then Vicki noticed he was dressed only in pajama pants. Because Vicki knew his body intimately, she could see he was somewhat excited that she was there. Without thinking, she licked her lips and was grateful that unlike Henry, Mike couldn't sense the growing desire between her legs. How she could still get worked up she had no idea but she attributed it more to adrenaline than sexual attraction. Still, Mike was one sexy man and he was a great lover. Vicki wouldn't betray her love for Henry for one last fling, that wasn't her.

"Vicki, I don't want to move away from the familiar either but I've got to try, I have to see if this is what's right for me," he told her. His clear blue eyes held a sense of pain and apprehension. Vicki knew those eyes and knew too that he was being truthful.

"Okay then, I just wanted you to know I support you. Good night," she told him and started to leave. Mike grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. At first, she thought he was going to initiate something and she would have to shoot him down but instead, he took her in his arms in a warm hug, a friend hug. Vicki lay her head on his chest, felt the warmth and soft hair that covered it against her face and listened to the rhythmic thump of his heart beating.

"I will always love you too, Vic but you're right, we aren't made for each other although I will say this," he pulled away and smiled slyly, "I don't believe I'll ever have another lover like you."

Vicki being Vicki said, "You're damn straight you won't."

Vicki left Mike's apartment with a sense of closure but she also had as sense of dread. She felt something would happen to Mike in New York and why she felt that, she had no idea. She hoped that she was wrong, she hoped it was more a feeling of apprehension from him being gone and wanting to stay gone.

Too bad Vicki wasn't wrong this time…


	4. New York Arrival

The next morning, Mike got on a plane and headed to New York. Upon arrival, he called Vicki as promised and let her know he made it safely.

"..thanks..talk to you later," Vicki said as she hung up the phone.

"Mike really went to New York? Wow," Coreen said.

"Yep, but I think he'll be back," Vicki said with false confidence.

"You do huh? Well, what if he likes it there? There are lots of crimes and hot women in New York," Coreen chuckled.

"Don't you have something to do Coreen?" Vicki snipped.

"Touchy, touchy," Coreen shot back as she sulked off. Vicki turned back to the file on her desk. The early client had been run of the mill cheating spouse and ugly divorce. Sighing, she tossed the file to the side and figured she'd drag it a couple of days before giving her report to the distraught wife.

"Coreen!" Vicki called.

Dutifully, Coreen bounded in, "Yes boss?"

Vicki rolled her eyes, "Stop that. Look up flights to New York wouldja?"

"Vicki," Coreen became serious, "you aren't seriously going to follow Mike are you?"

Vicki leaned forward, "You know a lot of strange shit happens to us don't you?" Coreen nodded.

"Well," Vicki took a deep breath, surprising herself that she was going to say this out loud, "I feel like something's going to happen to Mike in New York. I just want to be prepared."

"Oh."

"Just let me know the cost," Vicki said and turned back to her computer and hoped she wouldn't need the ticket.

**

Mike landed and amid the hustle and bustle decided that New York wasn't such a bad place after all. He smiled. Finally, a regular city full of regular crimes and regular people. Too bad Mike had no idea what lay beneath the city or he might have turned around and flew home.

"Is that him?" the little man asked the other man.

"Yeah," he responded and showed him the photo, "that's him."

"When do we get him?"

"Before he gets to the station, that's all I know."

"Right," the little man said. They followed Mike to his cab, took the one behind him and followed him to his hotel room. Mike was so involved with getting to his room he never noticed the men following his every move. Flipping his cell phone open, he called his buddy.

"Hey Rob, yeah..it's me Mike, I'm here..yep, no worries, I'll be in there in a couple hours, say…two at the most? Sounds great, see you then," Mike flipped his phone shut and unlocked his room with the key card. Holding the door with his foot, he set his luggage down and turned to take the key out. When he did, he saw a blur then darkness enveloped him.

"Damn, he's a lot bigger than I thought, come on, let's get him out of here," the little man told the other man.

They dragged him into the hall, to the elevator then waved something around Mike and he was suddenly invisible. When Mike awoke, he was in a cell of some sort.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Mike made a move then stopped, his head was throbbing and when he brushed his hand across the back of his forehead, he felt a huge knot. He winced and frowned. Squinting to see better as his vision was blurry, he saw the little man with his companion staring at him.

"Who the hell are you two and what have you done to me?"

"We are following orders, nothing more." The little man said.

"Orders? From who?" Mike's hands were wrapped so tightly around the steel bars that held him they had become almost translucent.

"From our boss," he rolled his eyes and huffed.

"What's your name?" Mike asked and narrowed his eyes at the two strange looking men. He was beginning to get dizzy and he noticed he was in nothing but his pants, shoes and shirt. His overcoat, gun and wallet were missing along with his badge. Through his haze, he saw them on a table next to the men.

"My name is John and this is Jonah," the little one pointed to his partner. John, the smaller one, looked strange but Mike was hoping he was just a little person, nothing supernatural in New York, right? Right.

"Okay, John, who is your boss and what do they want with me?"

John smiled, "Our boss is a powerful and magical creature and he wants your power."

Mike's jaw dropped, "Holy shit…"

**

Vicki finished up her night and as she was about to head out, she felt that familiar breeze that signaled Henry's arrival.

"Well, hello partner, decide to show up for work?" Vicki teased.

"I am a hard worker, am I not?" Henry teased back.

"Hard? Yes, that's a definite, oh wait..what were we talking about?" Vicki's eyes were already full of desire.

Vicki hopped up on her desk and leaned back, inviting Henry over with a come hither motion of her finger. Henry growled and smiled that sexy lop-sided grin. Coreen called out from the outer office she was leaving and Vicki called back to hurry.

"Those two," Henry heard Coreen mumble. When they heard the door lock behind her, Henry was in Vicki's arms kissing, touching and grinding into her. Vicki exposed her neck and Henry greedily took the offering. He didn't bite but he kissed, sucked and licked the spot where her blood called to him. Vicki's breathing quickened as Henry's hand found its way into her shirt. He massaged her breast and thumbed her hardened nipples through her red lace bra. Within seconds, Henry had her top off, her bra unhooked and his mouth devoured her heaving breasts. Vicki groaned and became wetter, her hot core calling to his keen senses. Unzipping her jeans, Henry pulled them down without ever taking his mouth from her breast. Vicki's nimble hands undid his jeans as well and freed his throbbing erection from the confines of his skin tight pants.

"Vicki," Henry groaned into her breast as he switched sides. Here of late, Vicki couldn't seem to go more than one night without making love to Henry. She didn't know why and quite frankly, she didn't care. Henry clearly seemed to be enjoying the attention as well so both parties seemed at ease with the new situation. Henry's hand slipped Vicki's panties off and found her slick entrance hot and ready. He toyed with her sensitive spot and took her to the edge before lifting her off the desk, bending her over and spearing her. Holding her hips, he slammed into her wet sheath over and over. Vicki edged closer to release and at the very moment she was there, Henry bent to bite her. His bite sent her into a tailspin, her eyes closed, a guttural sound escaped her open mouth and she clawed her desk as her body jerked and convulsed her many releases.

When they finished, Henry held Vicki in his arms. He stroked her back and hair, inhaling deeply to enjoy the post orgasmic scent that only she carried, her unique smell was heaven to him.

"That was.." Vicki sighed and Henry finished, "fanfuckingtastic?"

Vicki laughed, Henry laughed with her and they were enjoying it immensely until the phone rang.

"Perfect timing," Vicki mumbled.

"Nelson Investigations," Vicki said into the phone. She fended off Henry's kisses on her neck and tried to concentrate. She stilled when she heard the man on the other line ask if she was an acquaintance of Mike Celluci's. Henry heard that too and stopped, his face becoming serious and concerned.

"Yes, you could say that. Is something wrong?" Vicki listened as the man on the other line explained Mike never showed up at the precinct to meet him.

"..and he gave me this number before he got here in case I needed it. Looks like I did. Do you have any idea what might have happened?"

"Uh..no I don't, he was very excited to go," Vicki was shocked and upset, Henry could tell by her heart rate that she was more than concerned, she was frightened for Mike.

"Okay, thank you," Vicki told the man after more conversation. The man, Rob, told her he was Mike's buddy, he heard from him after he touched down and then nothing, he was missing.

"Henry," Vicki turned to him.

"No need, I'll get transportation arranged," Henry knew what she was going to ask.

"You have transportation?"

Henry smiled, "I have many things Vicki. I just don't like to brag."

Vicki raised an eyebrow at Henry's double entendre and shook her head, boy did he have many things….


	5. Mile High Club

Mike muttered curse words under his breath. _What the hell_, he thought to himself, _not even settled and already, freakshow, act one! _

"Look, you must have me confused with someone else, I have no.." Mike searched for the word they used, "power. I'm just a cop from Toronto." Mike shrugged and smiled weakly. Never had he wanted to be able to talk to Vicki and hell, maybe even Henry at this very moment.

"Not likely, it's you Celluci," John told him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Celluci, formerly Cellucia, it's a variation of an old Italian name. Your family has great power that descends from one generation to the next. You may not use it or know it, but it's there."

Mike hoped he was still asleep and having some bizarre nightmare but sadly, that would not be the case.

**

Henry drove Vicki to a private airstrip.

"You're shitting me," Vicki stated while peering through the windshield at the plane that was taxing toward them. It was a small jet but big enough to be comfortable.

"Let me guess, it's modified with a special sleeping area?" Vicki asked Henry.

"You're such a great detective," Henry said before kissing her. Vicki kissed back but pulled away.

"Henry, we need to go," she said.

"I know," Henry was willing to go to the ends of the earth for Vicki but the detective was always a sore spot for him. He wondered how deep his feelings still ran for Vicki and vice versa. Still, Henry took what he had and was grateful for it.

"I'll get you there safely, and we will find him. I have many friends in and around the city," Henry told Vicki. Vicki could only assume the men who greeted them were Henry's trusted employees. They took their luggage and escorted them to the plane.

"I didn't realize you had so many connections," Vicki said thoughtfully.

"I think you'll be pleased when you meet my friend Vincent," Henry told her as they buckled in.

"Hey, what about the vampire in New York?" the thought suddenly struck Vicki that Henry had not acquired permission to enter the city.

"Won't be a problem, we won't be staying in the city, we'll be staying under the city."

Vicki stared at him then said, "Excuse me?"

Henry laughed, "Vicki, trust me, this will be a most interesting trip."

Vicki sidled up to Henry, breathed into his neck and said in a very sultry voice, "I hope it's a very interesting flight."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Care to join the mile high club?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Vicki smiled. Henry got up and pulled Vicki to the back of the jet. There was a door he had to unlock with a key and when he opened it, she saw it was light proof and very…well very Henry.

The bed was in the middle of the room, black satin sheets covered the bed while a red comforter lay across the bed neatly. The walls were completely blacked out but Henry had special lamps to light it at night. He had matching night stands with small vases filled with silk flowers. The room was very manly yet romantic.

"I take it this happens a lot?" Vicki asked with raised eyebrows.

Henry smiled, he knew she was secretly jealous but wouldn't admit it, "Not hardly. This is for my transatlantic flights, when I cross time zones or whatever may bring out the sun."

Henry felt Vicki relax and watched as she turned to lock the door behind her. She seemed insatiable these days but how nice it was. Henry pulled her into a kiss and began to remove her clothes while she removed his. They kissed, touched, licked, nipped and sucked each other into a maddening frenzy. Henry's mouth and hands worked her breasts over while her hands found his steely rod. Henry arched into her and moaned. His hand worked its way to her soft mound and twirled her before slipping his fingers inside. Vicki's breath hitched and a guttural sound escaped her mouth. Turning her head and leaning into him for support, she sighed. Her core became hotter and wetter with each quick movement of his fingers within her.

Vicki suddenly stopped and pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him then slid down on his rock hard manhood. When he was fully encased within her, she stilled and let him stretch her tightness out. Vicki began to ride him slowly at first, his hands cupped her breasts and he sat up to suck one while massaging the other. Using his hot, wet tongue, he circled her soft pink nub. It pebbled under his ministrations and encouraged Vicki to move faster, go deeper and ride harder. Henry put his hands on her hips and balanced her, her arms went around his neck and they rode in rhythm. Vicki began to tighten, Henry felt it and he brushed her hair away from her neck to prepare her. Licking her supple neck, his fangs brushed it before biting. Vicki hissed as she felt the familiar pop and it resonated in her ear, she felt the rush of her orgasmic blood exit her body and she threw her head back in wild abandon. Her body shuddered and jerked as she released many times over, her walls squeezing Henry while he drank. Her hands twisted in his hair and she cried out his name. Henry licked her wounds closed and with a roar, he let go. He spilled his hot seed into her while holding her close. When they were finished, he laid his head on her bare chest and listened to the fast thump of her post coital heart. While her head rested on his, she closed her eyes and regained control of her senses. They were sweat soaked but happy and relaxed.

Henry laid her over and they curled up together, "I know you won't tell me but I do love you so very much, Vicki."

"I know, any man that will charter his private jet to take me to try and find my former partner and lover has to be in love," Vicki told him.

"Or nuts," she added with a slight laugh.

"Both," Henry told her. She turned to face him.

"Both?"

Henry nodded, "I'm crazy in love." Vicki playfully slapped him and rolled her eyes. Soon, they would be in a large city looking for Mike. Vicki stared into Henry's loving blue eyes and knew that he loved her enough to risk taking her to another city, risk his life by entering another city where he might be found out, somewhere unfamiliar where she knew no one nor of anything that was about to happen.

Vicki would be in for a huge surprise when she met Henry's long lost friend…


	6. Limo Ride

Mike sat dejectedly in the confines of his small cell, sighed and put his head in his hands as he sat on the small cot provided for whoever might occupy the prison.

"Are you okay?" Jonah asked. Jonah was a tall, slender man. He was almost pretty rather than handsome. His deep blue eyes were almost a distraction save for his full red lips. His hair, jet black, long and wavy just touched his shoulders. His body seemed fine tuned and sinewy yet masculine. You would never know he was an otherworldly creature had you met him on the street. He looked as though he could model for a living.

"What?" Mike asked.

I asked if you were okay, you seem distraught," Jonah edged closer to the bars. Mike blinked then realized Jonah was much less aggressive than John.

"Where's John?" Mike asked.

"Oh, he had to go report, he'll be gone a bit," Jonah cast a downward glance and when his eyes met Mike, they were full of want and longing, "you are a beautiful man.

Mike's first reaction was to let him know in no uncertain terms he didn't get into the man on man thing but decided better of it.

"You're not so bad yourself," Mike flashed a wide grin. Jonah audibly groaned and Mike knew this man was indeed turned on. While the thought disturbed Mike, he was trying to figure out a way to use this as an advantage without going too far. Just then, John reappeared.

"Jonah!! What are you doing? Get away from h im," John pushed Jonah back and glared at Mike.

"What did you say to him?" Mike could see Jonah standing behind his superior with wide eyes.

"Nothing, not a thing, did I?" Mike looked around John to Jonah and nodded his head in reassurance in effect, letting Jonah know he would keep his secret.

"No, John, he said nothing," Jonah lied.

"Hm…well, Jonah seems to have a penchant for handsom e men and his hormones get the better of him, " John sulked. Mike had a nagging thought he was in deep trouble with these two alone. He could only hope that Rob found a way to find him.

**

When the plane landed, the night was still young but Vicki was beside herself with worry for Mike.

Henry did his best to calm her, "We will find him. He's not been gone two days now."

"I know but the first twenty four are critical and we've heard nothing," Vicki huffed.

The limo Henry had waiting to take them to their destination was stocked with all kinds of food and liquor.

"Thank God, I need a drink," Vicki said as she poured a glass of whiskey. Henry shook his head and wrapped his arm around her tenderly. Slugging it back in one swig, Vicki smacked her lips, closed her eyes and smiled. The burn of the whiskey trickling down her throat provided much needed relief.

"Feel better?" Henry asked as he kissed her hand.

"Much," Vicki said as she laid her head back on the cool, leather seat. Henry found himself desiring Vicki yet again. Figuring it was more to do with why they were here than not being satisfied, he tried to push the thought away. Vicki leaned into Henry and lazily traced the outline of his manhood through his jeans eliciting a slight gasp from Henry.

"My, my..again?" Henry asked. Vicki looked up at him, bit her lip until she brought blood and said, "what's wrong, can't handle it?" she said teasing him.

The scent of her blood brought his beast, his eyes blackened and his fangs descended, "The question is," he hissed , "can you?"

Vicki crawled into his lap and taking his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply. Henry sucked her bloody lip and groaned. Her blood was like an addictive drug that he could never get enough of. Vicki ground into him and through their clothing, Henry could feel the heat of her desire. His talented hands found her zipper while hers found his and soon, they were exposed to one another. Henry glanced around Vicki to make sure the smoked window between them and the driver was up, thankfully, it was. Henry lifted Vicki slightly then slid her down onto him. Vicki shuddered as she settled onto him and wiggled slightly. Henry buried his head in her breasts happy to find she had unbuttoned her shirt for him. He pushed aside her bra and freed her heaving breasts, taking first the right then the left in his mouth. Vicki dug her nails into his shoulders and began to ride him. Henry held her hips as he thrust up to meet her rhythm. Electricity and fire ran through her veins as she edged closer to release. Henry felt her getting slicker and tighter. Her impending release was close. Brushing aside her hair, he bit just as she released. Her orgasmic blood added to his own release. Together, they jerked and spasmed over and over. When they were done, Henry laved her wounds closed. Holding each other tightly, Vicki's heart beat was all Henry heard for the few minutes while Vicki inhaled Henry's musky scent and shuddered again.

"Am I wearing you out?" Vicki asked. Henry pulled her away and smiled.

"Never," he said as he kissed her. Rearranging themselves just in time, they looked like guilty teenagers when the limo driver opened the door.

"Sir, madam," he said politely and with a slight nod.

"Thank you, can you get our bags to the doorman?" Henry asked as he tipped the man graciously.

"Certainly," the driver responded.

Henry put his hand lightly at Vicki's elbow and guided her into the grand hotel.

"Swanky much?" Vicki asked as they stepped into the lobby.

"I have a friend here that has made our sleeping area…safe," Henry told her. Vicki stopped short.

"Henry, I…" she stammered, " I c an never repay you for all of this and I'm not talking financially either."

Henry furrowed his brow, held her upper arms and looked at her intensely, "I do not expect anything in return, Vicki…financially or otherwise."

Vicki nodded her head, swallowed a lump and said, "Well, that's good to know."

Vicki hoped they could find Mike in a city this big..where to start?


	7. Weird Stuff

Henry insisted they shower and change before heading out. Vicki took a quick one, Henry took a longer one and enjoyed the warmth of the water on his cool body.

Vicki called into the bathroom, "Are you done yet? Come on!" She was impatient and wanted to get busy trying to locate Mike. Rob had agreed to meet them at a local restaurant in thirty minutes. Henry exited the shower in nothing. The water streamed down his body in lines, his wet curls clung to his face and his muscled lines moved with every step he took. Vicki froze in mid-ponytail and closed her eyes when they reached below his waist. Henry smiled. He loved having that effect on her.

"What's wrong Vicki?" he teased.

Keeping her eyes closed, she said, "Not a thing your royal highness. Could you hurry and get dressed?" Vicki felt Henry sidle up beside her and her body reacted accordingly. She pursed her lips as she did her best to ignore him. She felt his manhood erect and proud at her back as he rubbed her arms and sniffed her neck.

"Mmm…you smell so clean and fresh," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, and I need to stay that way," her heart was racing and her breathing had become rapid.

"Yes, my dear, I'm just teasing you," he kissed her lightly on the neck. Vicki turned quickly and wrapped her hand around his erection.

"Payback is a bitch, remember that," she whispered before stroking hard and fast a few times. Henry grunted and shuddered when she suddenly released him and went into the outer room as she called, "I'm giving you five minutes and I'm going alone." Henry shook his head and laughed. He was out in four minutes.

As they walked along the streets of New York, Vicki marveled at the sights.

"Wow, it's wall t o wall everything isn't it?" she noted. She had let Henry link his arm in hers. That was a huge step for her, public display of any type of affection.

"It's never dull here," he responded. The walk to the meeting place was less than ten minutes. Henry could hear Vicki's stomach growl and insisted she order something.

"Besides, you need to replenish your iron and vitamins," he grinned wickedly.

"Oh right, so you can snack later huh," she teased. He ordered her a cheeseburger cooked medium and a coke versus liquor. The sugar and carbs would do wonders for her energy.

Halfway through dinner, a man approached them and asked if she was Vicki Nelson.

"Who's askin'?" Vicki replied defensively.

"I'm Rob Jackson, Mike's buddy," the man told them. Pulling out a wallet, he flipped it open to show his id and badge. Vicki stood up and extended her hand.

"I'm sorry, in my line of work caution is a necessary evil," she told him.

"It's a good thing. I find it keeps ya alive," he smiled as Henry offered him a seat.

"Would you like to order something?" Henry asked politely. Rob put a hand up and shook his head.

"No thank you gotta get home to eat with the family, "he told them. Henry nodded in understanding. There were times, many times, he would have traded his immortality and all his money for a family. Being with Vicki brought that to the forefront more than ever.

Vicki listened and sipped her soda as Rob related basically the same story Mike had.

"…and then when he didn't show up," he pulled out a card, "I called you. He said if anything happened, anything at all, I was to call you immediately."

"Thanks so much," Vicki smiled weakly, "but what I can't figure out is why Mike? He didn't know anyone but you did he?"

Rob shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Well.." he cleared his throat, "not really but..some people know him I think."

Vicki was taken aback, "Really. That is…surprising, I wasn't aware Mike knew people in New York." Vicki was hurt too, she thought they shared something special and yet Mike never mentioned he knew anyone in New York or that he'd ever been.

Rob leaned in and whispered, "Can I tell you guys something?" Vicki and Henry looked at each other, back and him and nodded.

"This city has some weird shit happen, weird crazy shit, shit I can't put in reports. I'm sure you're not used to that but…it's weird," Rob shook his head.

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised at what we've seen, what kind of weird shit are you talking about Rob?" Vicki asked. _If Rob only knew_, she thought to herself.

Rob continued his bizarre story, "There are a group of people that uh..well they are different. We know about them and for the most part, they leave us alone, we leave them alone. One of them came to me inquiring about Mike. I told them I knew him and that he was actually coming to New York but I thought nothing of it. Now," Rob sighed, "I think it might have been them."

"What kind of people?" Vicki asked warily. So much happened to them she was almost afraid to ask.

"I'm not really sure what to call them but they can live f forever, they never age and have magical abilities," he shrugged.

"Sounds familiar," Vicki mumb led, "okay, let's start with where are they?"

Rob shrugged, "I am not privy to that information.

Vicki slammed her hand on the table and the entire restaurant got quiet, "Don't fuck with me! Don't go all cop on me now! This is Mike's life we are talking about!"

Henry reached over and took her hand, trying to soothe her, "Vicki, he is being truthful."

"I am. Hell if I knew, I'd go in there full guns blazing and get him myself, the only thing I do know is that their power is based on the number of members they have, its passed down through families or some shit like that, like I said, they don't bother us, we don't bother them. But..here lately," he trailed off.

"Here lately what?" Vicki demanded.

"Here lately, we've noticed a higher murder rate, strange murders too."

"Strange how?" Henry asked before Vicki could.

Rob toyed with the collar on shirt and loosened his tie, "Like the blood was drained out of a couple, some were missing hearts or eyes."

"Any strange markings?" Vicki asked.

"Well..yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Can you draw them out for us, or let us see photos?"

Rob began to get nervous, "I don't know about that…" Vicki cut him off.

"Look, you could very well be the cause of Mike's problem, so you will help us, got it?" she poked him in the chest hard enough to make him grab it and say 'ow'.

"She always like this?" Rob pointed to her while asking Henry.

"Fraid so," Henry threw up his hands.

Vicki stood her ground, she didn't have a good feeling about this at all…


	8. Vicki's Dream

Vicki and Henry rode with Rob to the station. He was a lead detective in homicide so no one questioned his late night visit. Taking them into his office, he sighed and pulled out a file that seemed quite thick.

"This is it, everything," Rob said as he handed it over.

"Thanks, may we take it with us? We have to get back to our hotel," Henry asked. He could feel the pull of sunrise as it etched its way to the sky.

"Sure, but hide it if you can, I don't want to lose my job."

"No problem," Henry said as he tucked it into his jacket. They thanked Rob and caught a cab back to the hotel. Henry told Vicki they needed to hurry, his feet felt like lead as he walked across the large foyer. Vicki held his hand and had he been human, he probably would have been sweating. They made it to their room and Vicki ran to the windows to close the specially made blinds. Locking the door to the private bedroom, she followed that with closing the bathroom door.

"Vicki, there are no windows in there," Henry reminded her.

"I know but you can't be too careful," she tilted her head and smiled.

"Thanks for your deepest concerns, are you worried that your lover will go up in smoke?" he teased.

"Is that what you think? That..that you're just my sex machine?"

"Well…yes, aren't I?" he wrapped his arms around her. He wanted so badly to have another half hour just to talk and cuddle but he knew he didn't.

"No, you are not," she playfully slapped him and turned to the bed, "but it is a nice perk." She slid out of her clothes and slipped an oversized shirt on, leaving only that and her panties to wear to bed. Henry stripped to his boxers and slid into bed beside her. They spooned together with Henry draped his arm across Vicki's stomach lazily and the intertwined legs. Vicki surprised Henry by turning into him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sleep well my prince," she told him. He frowned then smiled, "you too m'lady." Vicki waited until she felt him let out his last breath of the day before saying, "I love you."

She immediately fell into a deep sleep and began to dream . She was walking in a park, but it was misty almost foggy and she couldn't see well..damn RP! Hearing noises, she followed them to see where they lead.

"Mike, is that you?" Vicki called out.

Getting no answer, she kept walking until she came to a clearing. The noises were a type of chanting and humming, she didn't recognize it. There was a circle of people in the middle of the clearing and in the circle was an alter of sorts. On the alter lay a naked man, a blonde naked man that she recognized. The people surrounding the circle seem to emit some strange sort of light or stars or something that sparkled. Vicki covered her eyes to shield the glare. The chanting grew louder as she edged closer to the circle.

"Mike? Mike?" she called out.

A weak voice replied, "Vicki.." Vicki took off at a dead run toward the alter where she knew Mike had to be. As she broached the circle, one of them turned to her. The person or thing, whatever it was, had eyes that were white and looked as if they were blind.

"Get away, this does not concern you. We must have his power.." the being told Vicki.

"Get t he fuck out of my way asshole!" Vicki yelled. She attempted to fight but found she met nothing but air with each swing. Vicki awoke in a sitting position with her fists beating the air. Sweat rolled down her back and beaded on her forehead.

"Shit…just a dream," she looked over at a sleeping peacefully or rather at peach Henry. Putting her glasses on, she saw there was still about two hours until sunset. She threw back the covers and padded to the door. Being careful, she cracked the door to see if she could exit without spilling sunlight across Henry. Thankfully, she could.

"Let's take a look at this file," Vicki said out loud as she opened it. Rifling through the pages of reports, she saw nothing too remarkable at first. Then she noticed that the same officer signed off on each report.

"How strange," she said aloud.

"What's strange?" Vicki jumped.

"Holy shit Henry! Damn, I didn't realize it had gotten so late," she shook her head, took her glasses o ff and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Didn't mean to startle you, what is strange?" After all this time, Vicki was convinced that all vampires must have OCD. Once he fixated on something, he didn't let up until he got his answer.

"This, look," she pointed to the signature. Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I agree, strange. Tonight, we go meet my friend. I believe he and his people can help us. I sent word ahead so he should be at the tunnel entrance," Henry told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Vicki closed her eyes and inhaled his scent then snapped them open, "Did you say tunnel? I can't see in a tunnel Henry!" she exclaimed as she pulled away. He held her firmly in his arms.

"My love, it's nothing like you've ever seen, trust me," he grinned. He bent to kiss her and she instinctively moaned.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Vicki asked and offered her neck.

"I'd like more than breakfast, if that's available," he growled and buried his nose in hair.

"We'd have to make it quick," she said in a deep, husky voice.

"No problem," he answered and began to grind, touch and nip at her. Within seconds, Henry slipped Vicki's panties off and lifted the oversized shirt over her head. His boxers easily slid off and soon, he had her bent over the couch. Her nails dug into the couch as he breached her wet folds and speared her with on hard thrust. She matched him thrust for thrust, her wet, hot walls drawing him up further as she got closer to release. Henry growled and bent down to bite her . The two of them crashed and spilled over simultaneously, the force of their orgasms sending them over the end of the couch. Lying together, they kissed and touched each other tenderly.

"You sure do know how to start the night off with a…" she paused and said breathily, "bang."

Henry laughed, pulled her into a quick shower to wash their lovemaking away and hurriedly dressed to meet Vincent.

"Tell me about this friend Henry," Vicki asked as they walked toward the tunnel.

Henry smiled and said, "Oh, he's a beast of a man…"


	9. Meeting Vincent

Mike slept on and off. He awoke when a clatter on the metal bars accompanied by John screaming his name.

"Good morning to you too," Mike mumbled. Sitting up, he decided he was rather ripe and in desperate need of a shower.

"Hey, you think I could shower or something, I'm starting to make myself sick," Mike asked.

John eyed him and frowned, "Only if we are in there with you."

Mike shrugged, "Suit yourself, and hope you don't mind seeing a little self-infliction." Mike smiled and hoped that would deter them from watching, especially Jonah.

John's face flushed red while Jonah appeared downright giddy, "Well..we can stand outside, there is no exit anyway, there's no harm I suppose and," John sniffed, "you are a little odiferous."

"Thanks," Mike took in his surroundings. He felt they must be in some type of basement a s the windows were small and up high. That would explain the lack of window in the bathroom. As he followed John into the restroom, Mike could feel Jonah's eyes boring into him. Once they reached their destination, Mike smiled and began to remove his clothing. John was increasingly uncomfortable but Jonah was in heaven.

"Could you please remove your clothing in there? Jonah will get you something fresh to wear," John told him.

"Oh, you were kind enough to get my bags? Thanks," Mike snorted.

"We couldn't have evidence of your disappearance," John huffed.

"Like not showing up for my appointment? Yeah, that's smart," Mike huffed as he shut the door behind him. Looking around, he saw the restroom had the bare minimum. One towel, an old bar of soap, a generic bottle of shampoo plus conditioner and a toothbrush and toothpaste was the only thing in the small lavatory.

"Not using that," Mike muttered. He took the toothpaste and put it on his finger then rubbed it against his teeth. Mike was amazed at how wonderful that simple act felt. His mind was turning wondering who this person was that thought he had power. He remembered when he was younger, his grandmother shared stories of their family and how their name held great power.

"_Michael, you are a special boy. You are the fair one, you have great power and one day, this will be valued, always remember that," _ his grandmother told him this often but until now, it meant nothing.

"Damn, maybe she was right," Mike said quietly aloud as he turned the shower on hot. Once he stepped in, the memory of how he encouraged them to stay away came rushing back. Sighing, he knew they would be able to tell if he didn't do the deed. After soaping up, he rinsed off and closed his eyes. Reaching for his semi-erect manhood, he thought once again of Vicki and their lovemaking. Soon, he was fully hard and began to stroke slowly at first, using the hot water for lubrication. He continued his ministrations with himself then began to thrust as his mind took over, the fantasy of Vicki being so far away yet so real at times. Within mere minutes, Mike had spilled himself with a soft moan and a few jerks of his muscled, wet body. Sweating, sated and tired all at the same time, he turned the water off, wrapped his towel around himself and opened the door. John was ignoring him as much as possible while Jonah was breathing heavily and sweating. Mike knew his semi hard member was evident through the thin towel and he was more than sure they knew what he did although he didn't care.

"Clothes?" Mike held his hand out. Jonah handed Mike jeans, a t-shirt and undergarments. Biting his lip, Jonah smiled at the wet, half-naked detective and winked. Mike rolled his eyes and closed the door to redress.

"Damn..why me?" Mike shook his head.

**

Henry took Vicki to the tunnel entrance and as he knocked, Henry sense Vicki's heart rate increase.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged.

Within seconds, the door slid open and a man, no a beast, no a man/beast Vicki finally decided took up the entire doorway. He was well over six feet, had a long blonde mane of hair and his f ace looked like a softened lion. His voice was gentle and lilting.

"Henry, my friend," Vincent hugged Henry tightly and patted his back, Henry returned the gesture.

"Vincent, it's been too long," Henry smiled.

"Far too long," Vincent responded. Vicki shifted uncomfortably.

"Who is this?" Vincent asked.

"This is the woman I send word of, Vicki Nelson," Henry offered.

Vicki stepped forward, smiled and extended her hand, "Nice to meet ya."

Vincent was surprised by her reaction to him, she was neither afraid nor repulsed. This pleased and impressed him greatly.

"Thank you," he tilted his head and shook her hand.

"Please, come with me," Vincent led the way into the tunnel.

Henry took Vicki's hand and she pulled away for an instant, frowning at Henry's offer of help.

"Vicki, the tunnels are not well lit, please, don't be stubborn," he frowned. Vicki was being stubborn, she didn't want him to hold her hand as if she were totally blind. She loved holding Henry's hand but only as a romantic gesture, not as in 'needing help". However, Henry was right. The tunnels were not well lit and she was more than sure she would stumble at some point.

"Alright," she said through pursed lips. They followed Vincent for a few minutes until they reached a large room. There were so many books Vicki figured this could rival any public library.

"Wow, impressive," she said aloud.

"Thank you, it was father's," Vincent said.

"Was?" Henry noted. Vincent nodded and you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, father slipped away peacefully about five years ago," Vincent told them.

"So, they look to you for leadership," Henry stated more than asked.

"Yes, but sometimes I feel I do not do well, however, my other half keeps me going," Vincent smiled. When he did, Vicki noticed his fangs but was non-plussed by them. Hell, Henry had four, four were better than two. The mere thought of Henry feeding from her brought a slight shudder. Vicki decided to scan over the books to keep her mind busy.

"Your other half? You're married?" Henry seemed intrigued with everything Vincent was telling him.

"Yes, we married here of course."

Henry thought a moment then said, "Catherine Chandler?"

Vincent nodded and as he opened his mouth, they heard a voice come from the doorway, "Yes."

"Catherine? But..I thought you died," Henry said.

"Well, the story of my early demise is greatly exaggerated," Catherine smiled.

This was truly going to be interesting….


	10. Catherine

With Catherin's arrival, Vicki suddenly felt defensive. She inched closer to Henry and lightly leaned into him so that her arm was touching his. Henry leaned back in response feeling she needed him for some reason. Catherine extended her hand to each of them with a smile, nod and a welcome. Catherine wasn't much taller than Vicki, had nearly the same honey-blonde hair that Vicki had and it hung in thick waves to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were sparkling and bright. Her full lips moved softly as she talked. Her voice lilted and her laugh was light and feminine at times. Vicki was angry with herself for being so emotionally distraught over this woman but then it struck her as to why she felt this way-not only did Catherine look somewhat similar to Vicki, she was also in a relationship with a beastly man whom she accepted with no restrictions.

"…so we faked my death so that I could get away from the upper world," Catherine sighed. She had taken Vincent's hand in hers and leaned into him for a kiss. Vicki watched in amazement as they kissed just as passionately as she and Henry did. At this point, Vicki had now become intrigued with their relationship, she had to find out more about them.

"And you have a child?" Henry offered after a long pause.

Vincent smiled, "We had three. It should never have been, it's truly extraordinary."

"I'll say," Vicki muttered. She was shocked, "Where are they now?" Vicki wondered aloud.

Catherine spoke, "Jacob is in the upper world in law school, our daughter Emma is still here with us as is our youngest son, Matthew is here as well. Knowing him, he's probably exploring the tunnels, he's adventurous and slightly mischievous. He's fearless, sometimes a little too fearless, "Catherine said with a far off look.

Vincent wrapped an arm around Catherine, "You worry too much my love."

Vicki was beginning to get antsy, she wanted to find Mike, "So, do you think your...people..can help us find our friend?"

Henry tilted his head and half-smiled at her 'our friend' remark but said nothing.

"Of course, I apologize, you must be so worried," Vincent nodded. Vicki noticed that there was a constant tapping had taken place the entire time they had been in the tunnel world.

"What is that incessant tapping?" Vicki asked. With her sight lessening, her other senses had taken over and her hearing was becoming acute.

"That's our way of communication in the tunnel world," Vincent explained. Vicki shrugged but said nothing, she knew there was much more to this under world than met the eye. Still, she needed to find Mike and get him the hell out.

"How do you think you can help us find Mike?" Vicki asked.

"You've said there are some strange things going on, strange people. We know of these people," Vincent explained, then added, "we must hurry if we are to save your friend."

Vicki felt sick to her stomach…


	11. Flashback Part 1

_Flashback:_

_While Vincent and Catherine strolled through the night, a figure watched them through the trees. Vincent paused when he caught scent of something close and drew her close to him for protection. Catherine froze, she knew something was wrong by his demeanor._

"_What is it Vincent?" Catherine asked. Being with Vincent, she felt safe but knew from past experience that Vincent was not immortal, just strong and beastly. She loved him, all of him and she would do anything for him just as he would for her. She loved they had that connection that bound them to one another, even when she was not with him. She felt his emotions just as he felt hers. _

_  
"Someone is here," he growled softly as he scanned the tree line. Vincent was not afraid of what was out there but who might see him._

"_Can you see them?" she squinted to try and help. He pulled them into a grove of small trees and brushes to hide them from prying eyes. _

"_No, but I know they are here," he tilted his head and jerked up, "now there are two out there." _

_Catherine put her hand to her mouth as she witnessed something incredible. Out of the trees came two men, one was young, had brown curls and was sinewy but something about him seemed…different. The other was older and seemed, for lack of a better word, evil. _

"_Vincent, what is going on?" Vincent watched intensely as the older man came at the younger man with a stake, a cross and something liquid. He could hear them from where he and Catherine crouched._

"_You must give up, you are pure evil," the older man said. _

"_No, it is you that is evil," the younger man said. Catherine's eyes widened when the younger man hissed and in the blink of an eye sprouted a set of fangs and eyes as black as night. The younger man kept backing away slowly while the older man stalked toward him. A sound in the thicket caused the younger man to briefly look away, just long enough for the older man to zone in on him. In a move so swift Catherine never saw it coming, the older man plunged the stake into the younger man's heart. The younger man howled in pain, blood poured from his chest and he fell to the ground. Vincent was gone in a flash taking off at a dead run to aid the fallen man. As the older man raised something Catherine couldn't make out, Vincent reached him, grabbed him and slashed his chest and throat in effect, killing him instantly. The younger man lay helpless, the blood from his chest pooled beneath him while blood seeped from his gaping mouth. He was trying to pull the wooden stake from his chest but was weakly unsuccessful. Vincent understood he needed it pulled from his chest and while he was hesitant, Catherine had arrived to help him._

"_Vincent, pull it out, he's trying to pull it out," she said._

_The young man's eyes were still black and his fangs still visible. _

"_I'm sorry my friend, this will only hurt a moment," Vincent paused, "I hope." With a hard yank, he pulled the bloodied stake from the man's chest. A large hole was now exposed. Catherine took her scarf off and pressed it to his chest._

"_Vincent, I think he's a.." he cut her off, "I know."_

"_We've got to get him underground," Vincent scooped up the young man with little effort. Blood began to seep more quickly, the man began to groan and squirm giving Vincent cause for concern._

"_Catherine, if the myths are true, he needs blood," Vincent said. Catherine looked at the very pale young man and decided it there would be no harm in trying._

_Catherine began to roll up her sleeve but Vincent stopped her, "No, let me." Laying the man down as gently as possible, Vincent pulled his own sleeve back and bit into his arm. The young man was now moaning and lying very still, almost too still. Vincent put his wrist at his mouth and at first, nothing happened. Then, the young man grabbed his arm and began to suck the blood from the puncture wounds Vincent provided._

_Vincent hissed and closed his eyes, Catherine could see it was not a pleasant experience. The man gulped for a few seconds more then turned away. _

"_Thank you," the young man whispered. Vincent put his sleeve down, picked him once again and they headed for the tunnel entrance. Once there, Vincent told father what they had seen._

"_Well, this is a conundrum son," Father sighed, "I would say it's impossible however.."_

"_So am I," Vincent finished. _

_Father nodded, "That's right. Let's see what we can do for him. We had better follow every precaution concerning myths surrounding vampires," Father paused and looked between the two, "that is what we are assuming, correct? I don't want to mix myths." _

"_That is right," Vincent nodded. As Father and Vincent prepared bandages, gathered supplies and fresh water, Catherine tenderly undressed him to his waist. She gasped upon seeing the hole without the constraint of clothing. She felt something in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. While she felt a little intrusive but thought it might offer a clue as to who he was. _

_  
"Huh..Henry Richmond," she said aloud. His identification said he was from Canada. _

"_Look, he's not American, wonder what he's doing here? Business maybe," Catherine, ever the investigator, tried to gather all the information she could without disturbing too much. She found a business card with the name of a local art gallery on it. _

"_I think I'll make a phone call, I know this woman," Catherin flicked the card at them, "oh, and his name is Henry." _

"_Henry," Vincent spoke, "what a regal name."_

Present Day…

At the time, Vincent had no idea who Henry was. Looking back at their first meeting, Vincent realized he and Henry were so much alike it was almost scary. Now, meeting Vicki, he saw how much alike she and Catherine were as well. The days that followed underground while Henry healed were interesting.

Vicki spoke and interrupted Vincent's thought process, "So, where do we start…?"

Vincent responded, "We must travel to the upper world…"


	12. Chatting

"We need to get him to our master," John told Jonah.

"I thought we had three moons time?" Jonah asked.

"Yes but our source tells me he has someone here looking for him," John said through gritted teeth.

Mike listened intently.._people looking for him?_...Mike heard. He was hoping against hope it was Henry and Vicki. He couldn't believe he was actually _hoping_ for Henry to be there but in his mind, he knew he was in too much trouble for just Vicki to come to his aid.

Mike ha d no idea how much trouble he was in..

**

While Henry and Vincent were engrossed in conversation, Catherine engaged Vicki in conversation.

"So, how long have you and Henry been together?" Catherine asked.

Vicki had been toying with some books on a shelf and was taken aback by the question, "What?"

"You and Henry, how long?"

Vicki shrugged, "Uh..couple of years."

Catherine smiled and nodded slightly, "Hmm..seems longer."

Vicki eyed her, "What makes you say that?"

"Your body language, they way you look at him, your mood when I entered the room."

Vicki's eyebrow raised, "Really. You seem to be very observant and sure of yourself."

"I used to be an attorney, we are trained to observe those things," she told her.

"What about you and Vincent?" Vicki quickly turned the tables. She was never comfortable talking personal issues much less with someone she barely knew.

"Twenty years now, although I must admit, I didn't think things would work out," Catherine sighed.

"Why?" Vicki asked. Catherine laughed a little.

"You're seriously asking me?"

"Yeah," Vicki snorted. She shoved her hands in her pockets and slumped her shoulder's a little._ What the hell was wrong with the question? _Vicki wondered to herself. Then, it struck her. She and Henry, the human and the vampire. Just as she and Vincent were from different worlds, just as Vincent couldn't expose himself to the world neither could Henry. They couldn't share their love with anyone but the people in the tunnels. They seemed okay with that but Vicki never pictured her and Henry's relationship to be like that however, it certainly seemed to be parallel.

"Let's take a walk," Catherine offered. Vicki hesitated, looked back at Henry and Vincent and decided they were so engrossed in what they were doing, why not? Vicki knew Catherine was probably unaware of her vision issues and she hoped like hell she could navigate wherever Catherine took her without tripping or stumbling. Catherine shared her story with Vicki while they walked.

"I met Vincent by accident, literally an accident that almost took my life. I loved him from the moment I met him but he is so stubborn, he thought he was unlovable. I didn't care what he looked like, I fell in love with his heart. He's kind and gentle, he's a wonderful lover," Catherine added with a wicked grin. Vicki smirked, she knew all too well about these beastly lovers and didn't blame Catherine for bragging.

"He's a fantastic father too," she continued, "it took forever for me to get through to him. He was so unsure of himself, unsure of our love; he thought he wasn't good enough for me. When I became pregnant, that changed everything. Although my world was above, I had no family there. My parents were dead, I was an only child and I wanted to be with Vincent. I wanted our child to have a family. My job was so high profile, we had to fake my death so I could disappear," Catherine had taken them to a large bridge that stretched over a large crevice.

"What are those noises? Are they voices?" Vicki tilted her head to listen better.

"We aren't sure, they've always been here," Catherine closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them to look directly into Vicki's eyes.

"I know it's scary, really but you have to let go. Henry has a great love for you," Catherine said.

"How do you know? You've known us all of what…an hour?" Vicki was becoming increasingly disturbed.

"I've been where you're at, anything is possible."

"Yeah right," Vicki shook her head," I just hope we find Mike in time."

"We will," Catherine said assuredly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Vicki, this world below is," Catherine searched for the right word, a look of pure joy on her face, "it's amazing. The communication we have with the upper world is secret but effective, the people here are accepting and loving, it's almost paradise."

Vicki stared, and then blinked, "Paradise. Here," she stated and pointed to the ground.

"Yes, for us."

"Then why did your son go above?" Ever the PI.

"We never force anyone to stay. If they choose to go above, we can only hope we have prepared them for the transition. This is a haven, a sanctuary if you will."

"Hmm.." Vicki mumbled.

"We should probably get going," Catherine turned to leave and it was then she noticed Vicki squinting and moving very slowly.

"Are you alright? Is there a problem with your eyes?"

Vicki pursed her lips, "I'm fine."

"Take my hand," Catherine ordered.

"No."

"Vicki, this is no time to be stubborn, besides, I've been with Vincent long enough to not care if I make you angry," Catherine was much tougher than she looked.

"Fine," Vicki slapped her hand into Catherine's. After a moment of silence, Vicki relaxed and explained her vision issue to Catherine who seemed unmoved.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry to hear that." Catherine's voice was full of sympathy but without pity, Vicki appreciated that.

"Thanks," Vicki said as she cleared her throat.

"Catherine, how is it that you and Vincent were able to...uh.." Vicki paused and Catherine added, "have children, mate?" she said with a knowing smile. Vicki only nodded.

"We don't know really. But we were blessed with three," she told her.

Vicki debated on the next question and then asked, "Did any of them inherit his condition?"

"Oh yes, our youngest, he is his father in more ways than one," Catherine laughed.

"Would you like to have children with Henry someday?" she suddenly asked Vicki.

"Wha..?? Me..?? Oh..I don't think I'm the maternal type," Vicki shook her head.

"You never know," Catherine told her then added, 'besides, our men are human and beast, it's why we love them. We love the caring gentle part but we also love the beastly side, the dark side that is so dangerous and alluring at the same time, right?"

Begrudgingly, Vicki had to nod, that was very true.

"And when you love someone, you love them completely, right?"

Again, a simple nod. By now, they were at the entrance to the large room full of books.

"And when you love someone, there's no greater love than the gift of a child," Catherine said softly.

Vicki furrowed her brow, nodded and then added, "But he's a vampire. They can't have children."

Catherine only smiled, "Neither could Vincent and I, nor so we thought so be careful. You never know."

Vicki gulped, she had never ever been careful..


	13. Flashback Part 2

_FLASHBACK_

_The vampire lay sleeping on Vincent's bed. Father had dressed his wounds as much as possible, Mouse, the resident mechanical man, had rigged up large sliding shade for the bit of light that entered Vincent's room through his stained glass window. _

"_Thank you Mouse," Vincent told the young boy._

"_Welcome, it'sgood, really good," Mouse answered. His curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Can Mouse touch the vampire, just once?" his eyes wide with wonder._

"_Gently, we do not know what will happen if he wakes," Vincent warned._

"_Okay, sure, alright," Mouse nodded. Tentatively, he reached over and poked Henry's chest then left his finger there after seeing Henry wasn't moving. His exposed chest was bandaged and his skin so alabaster it seemed transparent._

"_Cold, so cold," Mouse tilted his head._

"_Yes, he is. You may go now Mouse," Vincent told him firmly._

"_You need Mouse, you call, I will come," he said before flitting off. Catherine was sitting beside Henry and wondered aloud, "I wonder how old he is. He looks to be no more than seventeen or eighteen but I bet he's much older." _

"_I agree," Vincent said. Catherine stayed as long as she could and left with much trepidation._

"_I'm sorry, I will come back tomorrow night. I would stay with you but I have a big case in the morning," she told Vincent._

"_It is alright, he will sleep through the day, if the myths hold true, he should heal and be better. My fear is he will awake in a strange place with a large hunger, I will stay here and make sure he isn't frightened upon awakening," Vincent pulled Catherine close to him. She lifted her head and he bent to her. As their lips met, Catherine let herself go. His lips were soft, his tongue softer and she was more than turned on when she rubbed her tongue across h is fangs. Vincent felt his need and sensed Catherine's. _

"_You must go, I cannot hold back much longer," Vincent growled. Truthfully, neither could Catherine. Their lovemaking was aggressive yet tender and Catherine could never get enough of him but she knew tonight, this Henry needed his help. Vincent walked Catherine to her exit and kissed her one last time before turning to leave._

"_Vincent?" _

"_Yes my love?"_

"_Be safe," and Vincent responded, "you too."_

_That night, Vincent watched over Henry as he writhed and wriggled in pain. He kept waiting for him to awaken but as sunlight hit, Henry let out a shuddering breath and didn't move again for the day. At first, it frightened Vincent but then he remembered the many books he'd read and myths or not, one of the important ones was that vampires hid their daytime resting place due to the fact they were for all intensive purposes they were dead for the day and therefore, they could be killed. Vincent slept throughout the day then when sunset approached, he prepared himself for Henry's awakening. He'd taken the bandages off to check his wounds and to astonishment, there were only faint pink lines where gashes and open wounds had once been._

"_You are miraculous, Vampire," Vincent had said out loud._

_Henry's first breath of the evening was loud and unexpected. When he awoke, Henry smelled an animal amongst other smells and he vamped out in defense. Within seconds, Henry was on all fours and hissing in Vincent's direction._

"_Please, I will not hurt you," Vincent put his hand in front of him._

"_What is this place? Who are you?" Henry growled as he tried to survey his very unfamiliar surroundings._

"_You are in a safe place, "Vincent said calmly._

_Henry was breathing heavily and panting, "What happened to me?"_

_Vincent related to him what they had come upon the night before. Henry started to relax somewhat then realized he was terribly hungry and realized he had fed from Vincent somehow, he could sense it._

"_Did you feed me?"_

"_Yes, I hope that was okay," Vincent replied._

"_Thank you, for everything..I must feed though," Henry said. His eyes were dark as onyx but his fangs had retracted._

"_I can get someone, you don't kill them do you?" _

"_No, and I will wipe their mind as well. It is a.." Henry hesitated, "a pleasant experience." _

_Vincent summoned one of the female workers and offered Henry some privacy. When the woman left, Vincent was amused to see the look on her face. _

"_She looks very," Vincent observed but before he could answer, Henry finished his thought, "satisfied?" he said with a half grin._

"_That's a word," Vincent gave Henry a fresh shirt and sat down across from him._

"_May I ask, how did you come to be?" Henry slipped the shirt over his head and told the story of Christina his sire._

"_Young and in love, nothing like it," Vincent sighed._

"_Was there a woman with you last night?" Henry remembered only bits and pieces of his evening before. He told Vincent the man was a demon that was chasing him. _

"_Yes, her name is Catherine." Just then, Catherine entered the room._

"_Hello," she said softly. _

"_You look much better than you did last night, Henry," Catherine told the vampire._

"_You don't seem very concerned I'm a vampire," Henry noted. Catherine was a beautiful woman and could tell by her heart rate she was an honest woman and had no fear in her._

"_Well," Catherine laughed slightly, "I don't believe I'm in a position to judge am I? I am in love with Vincent, he's a little different as well but that's what I love the most." _

_Vincent lifted her hand to kiss it slightly. _

"_I wish I could find a love like that," Henry said softly, "but alas, where would it lead? I'm immortal."_

"_All things are possible if you believe, and you will find love like we have. If a woman loves you for you, beast and all, she is more than worthy," Vincent told Henry._

Henry thought back to that night when he had met Catherine and Vincent. He thought of all the things they discussed, the wisdom Vincent shared with him and the laughter the three shared. Vincent shared his world with Henry. He loved his time there and often thought of staying for awhile but decided he needed to go because staying in one city too long caused issue with his lack of aging. New York had afforded him to be in the same area with another vampire, it was so large they never crossed paths. The tunnel world had offered sanctuary and a place to feel safe and secure. The tunnel people accepted Henry for who he was, something he often struggled with. They also fed him when needed, there was never a shortage of men or women who would offer. When it was time to say goodbye, Henry had been sad to go but thankful for his time there. Vincent had told him he was always welcome and would be there for him always.

Henry hoped this would hold true in finding Mike safe, he wasn't sure Vicki could handle anything less than Mike being found alive…


	14. Catherine and Vincent

Mike paced his cell unable to sleep, sit or think straight. They brought him some food but he wasn't hungry and he was somewhat afraid to eat.

"Come, we are leaving," John suddenly said.

"Oh goodie, field trip?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Put your hands through the bars," John ordered.

"Handcuffs, your idea?" Mike grinned at Jonah. Jonah blushed from the innuendo.

"No, but it's a thought," Jonah shot back. Mike shook his head and sighed.

"Where to now?" Mike asked as the pulled him from his cell.

"Don't worry about that, move it," John ordered. It was dark outside. Mike waited until they were outside and made a run for it. Quickly shoving the shorter man backwards, it caused him to stumble into Jonah. They were momentarily stunned but soon recovered. Standing, John threw out his hands and a bright light exited the tips of his fingers. Mike hit the ground and cried out when he felt a sudden jolt of pain shoot through his body, and then everything went black.

"See! I told you we should have drugged him, the master will not be happy," John grumbled.

"You shouldn't have used your magic on him," Jonah tsked.

"Oh well, he's out, let's go," John and Jonah lifted Mike using their magic. There was no other way to get him into the vehicle as he was far too heavy. A figure watched from the woods, interested but quiet.

**

"Where do we start? New York is huge," Vicki noted. They exited the tunnels and Vincent took them through the park in a remote area so as not to be seen.

"Wait here," Vincent ordered. The group watched with quiet interest as a young boy and girl approached Vincent. Henry heard bits and pieces of the conversation but thought it better to let Vincent tell them.

"Our helpers have told me they saw something strange. They related the story of John and Jonah loading Mike into an unmarked van. They didn't know if that was who they were looking for but Vincent was convinced. When he finished, Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that was real helpful," she scoffed.

"Vicki, please do not be so ungrateful, it's better than what we had which was nothing," Henry reminded her.

"You're right, I apologize," Vicki put her hands up. She remembered the reports and thought Catherine might be of help.

"Do you know this Rob guy?" Vicki asked after sharing the information and her suspicion.

C Catherine shook her head no, "But, I can find out if you think it might be of importance." She had a few contacts above that knew she was alive but kept her confidence. They had been tunnel dwellers and understood her need for anonymity.

"I'm just wondering what the connection there might be, don't you find it odd that the officer that signed off on all of the reports was also the one that brought Mike to New York?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Henry sighed. They had gotten nowhere but at least Mike was still alive, for now.

"Henry, we've still got your old room, would you like to stay here? You're both welcome," Vincent asked.

"Really. You kept it all this time?" Henry was shocked.

"Yes, why not? You never know when a nightwalker might stray into your life," Vincent smiled a hint of fang.

"Vicki? Would you like to stay in the tunnel world tonight?" Henry asked.

She shrugged, "Sure, what the hell?"

The group made their way back to the entrance. The four chatted about what everything might point too but in the end, there were still no concrete theories on the whereabouts of Detective Celluci. Feeling Vicki's frustration mounting, Henry whispered in her ear, "I'll relax you later."

Vicki blushed in the dark and her stomach tickled. She needed relaxing in a big w ay, hopefully in multiple ways. She nodded and swallowed hard pulling him to go faster.

"Henry, do you remember where it is?" Henry nodded.

"Yes, thank you. May I get something from the kitchen for Vicki?"

"Certainly, make yourself at home."

"Henry, I'm fine," Vicki insists but mouths 'oh' when Henry whispers, "you'll need your strength."

After Henry and Vicki walked away, Vincent turned and noticed Catherine was gone. He was happily surprised to see her in their bedchamber dressed in something next to nothing. Catherine had aged beautifully, she was still as beautiful and sexy as they day the met.

"What are you thinking my love?" Catherine asked.

"What a lucky man I am," Vincent responded with a slight growl.

"And I'm a lucky woman," Catherine said, her voice barely above a whisper. Vincent shed his clothes quickly and stood before Catherine completely nude. She tilted her head and remembered the first time they made love so many years ago, the night she gave herself completely to him.

"You're beautiful," Catherine had told Vincent. His eyes darted away from her, he was slightly embarrassed.

"Why do you look away from me? Am I not attractive to you?" Catherine was nude too and suddenly felt inadequate. Vincent swirled and hissed, "you are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen, its…."

Catherine moved toward him, pulled him to her and said, "Its what?"

"Its me, I'm.." he hesitated, "I'm ugly."

Catherine laid her head on his bare chest. While Vincent looked as though he would be incredibly hairy, his hands and face were both covered, his body was devoid of any hair. He looked as much a man as any other man she'd been with.

"Vincent, there is nothing ugly about you, not at all. Please don't say that ever again, I love you, all of you," Catherine had kissed his chest eliciting a hiss from Vincent followed by a guttural sound from deep within. She felt his very large manhood twitch with excitement. Vincent pulled her close and ran his hands along her bare back. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of her desire for him. Tilting her head, he bent to kiss her passionately. Laying her on the bed, he began to make love to her, tenderly and romantically. Their bodies melded into one as though they were meant to be together forever. His large, firm erection pressed into her wet folds and when he speared her for the first time, Catherine cried out not in pain but in pleasure. She shuddered and sighed as she adjusted to his size. Vincent took her quivering breasts in his mouth and took turns at each one while pushing into her as deeply as he could. Catherine wrapped her legs around him and encouraged him to go faster and deeper. Soon, they are both on the precipice of an explosive ending. When they reached their simultaneous climax, Vincent roared and Catherine spasmed, cried out his name and scraped her nails on his back, blood trickled from the small scratches. The pleasurable pain of Catherine's nails sent Vincent to a place he'd never been. When they had finished this first time together, they had lay together for what felt like an eternity. Catherine knew at that moment this was where she wanted to be forever and that no other man would ever hold a candle to him.

Catherine took her lingerie off slowly and seductively.  
Catherine never regretted her decision to stay in the tunnel world, "Come here my beast…"


	15. Henry and Vicki

Henry took Vicki to the kitchen area and made her something to eat.

"How do you know I'm hungry?" Vicki asked with crossed arms and a firm stance.

"If you're not now," he teased with a wicked grin, "you will be."

"Promises, promises," Vicki clicked her tongue. She took time to glance around the tunnel world's large kitchen. She could tell by the sheer size it had been designed to accommodate large groups.

"This is something," Vicki muttered as she popped a fresh grape into her mouth. Henry finished up and led her back toward another tunnel.

"Where to now?" she asked with trepidation.

"My old chamber," he said softly. The deeper they went, the darker it got and Vicki had a much more difficult time navigating. Henry silently squeezed her hand to reassure her he w as there to guide her in. After what seemed an eternity, they arrived at a wall, or so Vicki thought at first. Henry felt around and she heard a pop then the rock in front of her slid open.

"Impressive," she said. When the door was opened, the musty smell hit them both but was quickly sucked away as the room cleared.

"Wait here," Henry ordered. He maneuvered his way around with ease and soon, a light flicker was followed by several m ore flickers and with that, the entire room was completely lit.

"Henry, no offense but, the tunnels run so deep, why build a special room? Not that I'm not impressed, just curious," she said as she took stock of the room. There was a lavish bed, of course and a small handmade standing chest with drawers. On one wall hung a painting she was sure Henry created.

"Who is that?" Vicki asked.

"Look closely," he told her. Vicki got as close as she could, squinted, gasped and stepped back.

"Is that…?" was all she could manage.

"You? Yes, I guess so. I used to dream of this woman often, finally, I painted her or rather you," he smiled. The woman looked exactly like Vicki with the exception of period clothing.

"Was I wearing that in your dream?" she pointed and made a face.

Henry laughed, his soft curls waving slowly as he shook his head, "No I put those on."

"Oh, well then, what was I wearing?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Something I'd like to see you in now," he answered. His piercing blue eyes told Vicki he was more than in the mood.

"Which is?" she responded.

Henry pulled her to him, sniffed her hair and whispered, "Nothing." Vicki bit her lip, closed her eyes and shuddered.

"Shall I make your dream come true?" she whispered.

"Definitely," Henry growled. Soon, they were both divested of their clothing and nothing but skin made contact. Initially, Vicki assumed the tunnels and their chambers would be cold, dark and unwelcoming but Henry's room was anything but. In fact, the tunnel world was quite welcoming.

"Henry," Vicki suddenly pulled away.

"Yes?" he responded with a furrowed brow full of worry.

"Are you telling me that you dreamt of me for all these years?" the realization had set in that Henry had painted her all those many years ago.

Henry smiled slightly," I suppose so. And what a lucky vampire I am, my dream came true." Vicki pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply. His firm erection pressed into her stomach and she wiggled, eliciting a slight moan. Their tongues battled each other for dominance with Vicki winning out. Henry lifted her slightly and she jumped into his arms. Her body was on fire, her core hot and ready for him to take her but Henry did not comply. He teased her opening with his hard tip. She ground down and he pulled away each time. He placed soft kisses on her cheeks, her closed eyes and then found that juncture in her neck where the blood ran so close to the surface he could see and smell it. His eyes bled black and his fangs extended. Vicki's breathing became shallow and rapid as his fangs scraped her skin but didn't penetrate.

"Henry, stop teasing, "she said in a deep, breathy voice.

"In due time my love," he told her in his otherworldly voice.

Taking her to the bed, he laid her down gently and crawled to lay over her. Bending to kiss her, his free hand found her breast and cupped it while his thumb and finger twirled, pinched and rolled her taut nub. She arched into him and moaned. His kisses moved lower, his wet tongue laving her peaked, quivering nipple. His other hand slipped between her legs. He grunted with pleasure when his fingers slipped inside and her wet walls tightened in response to ministrations. His thumb found her pulsing sweet spot and within a few minutes, she was bucking into him. Her blood soared with electricity with each stroke and suckle. Henry felt Vicki close and swiftly, he was in her creating a rhythm she met with intensity unmatched by any woman he'd ever been with. Henry felt her walls tightening and drawing him up as she began to spill over the edge. Lifting her wrist to his mouth, he bit and drank her sweet, hot nectar. Her blood was addictive and much more so while in the throes of passion. Vicki thought she would pass out from the intensity of her release. The tickle within her was followed by release after release. When Henry fed from her while she was completing her journey, her body felt as if it were floating on an orgasmic cloud of passion and love. Henry roared his orgasm out while slamming into her and spilling his hot seed into her. They lay together spent and panting, legs and arms entangled and hearts beating wildly.

"I'm hungry," Vicki suddenly said. Henry laughed and Vicki's head bounced up and down off of his chest.

"What' so funny?" she asked then remembered he told her she would be hungry.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't ya," she told him with a playful slap and a grin. Her stomach growled and in a flash Henry was gone and back with her food.

"You might need more for later," he teased.

Vicki shook her head and although she was more than relaxed, she couldn't shake the feeling Mike was in mortal danger.

Women's intuition is something to be listened to at times…


	16. Shower

Mike was coming too slowly and with the sudden realization his head was pounding. Groaning, he stirred just enough to see he was in yet another place. This time, he saw he was somewhere deep in the woods. It was either sunrise or the beginning of sunset, he'd been out so long he couldn't tell.

"Shit!" he muttered. He squinted and saw a large group of people in a clearing but his captors were nowhere to be found. He started to move when he realized he was tied up and handcuffed.

"Damn.." he cursed. Voices floated from the clearing but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Wiggling around, he found he could scoot back and move away a few feet at a time. Suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders and as he opened his mouth to scream, another hand covered it.

**

Vicki rested well during the day. She woke before Henry and made her way around the dimly lit room better than she expected. She was amazed to find a modern shower with all the amenities she needed, soap, shampoo and conditioner. Even though the shower was modern, it was interesting. It w as carved from the rock, fresh water ran in small torrents on the edges and it had built in shelves everywhere. Taking her clothes off, she stepped into the hot steamy water and closed her eyes. Vicki sighed as the water ran over her hair and down her body. She let herself relax and enjoy the quiet solitude of the moment. Her mind drifted to the events that led her here to this moment. On the one hand, she was happy with Henry and she saw that it was okay to let go of her angst she felt in choosing him over Mike. On the other hand, she still felt something for Mike. It wasn't love but maybe more a sense of obligation with a bit of guilt mixed in. Absentmindedly, she squirted the shampoo into her hand and lathered her hair. Sniffing, she smiled, "jasmine," she whispered knowing full well that was Henry's favorite. She was amazed at how much Vincent and his people had done for Henry. She was also impressed and somewhat jealous of the wonderfully happy life Catherine and Vincent seemed to have. She felt that life eluded her and resigned herself to the fact it was something she might never have. With her eyesight worsening and being in love with an immortal vampire, her life was somewhat complicated.

Vicki was in mid wash when she felt the slight breeze that signaled Henry entering the shower.

"Need some help?" Henry whispered into her ear. His hands feathered her sides before resting on her slick breasts. His lips found her neck open and inviting. Vicki groaned slightly when she felt his firm erection at her back and instinctively, she rubbed against him.

"Imagine that, the provided your favorite shampoo," she responded. Henry finished washing her hair and then turned her around to rinse it. Upon turning, her breasts brushed against his wet chest eliciting shudders from Vicki.

"Are you hungry?" Vicki asked in a deep, sultry voice. Henry's eyes bled pitch black and he nodded, "But first things first," he growled. Vicki took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Her tongue ran over his teeth and then danced with his. His hands ran along her back reaching the curve of her small, firm ass, squeezing and kneading each side as he ground into her. She sighed and moaned when his mouth covered her hardened nubs, rolling and flicking her into frenzy. Vicki slipped her hands down his chest, her thumbs rubbing and pinching his nipples along the way. She found her destination when she took him in her hands and stroked him, rolling her fingers over his sensitive tip and bringing shudders from Henry in response. Growling, he turned her around and bent her forward. With a hand on her hip and the other at her back stroking her spine, Henry teased her wet folds before spearing her in one hard, swift stroke. She cried out as he stretched her to accommodate his steely rod then settled into a fast rhythm. Vicki felt the familiar tickle that signaled an impending release. Henry bent to her shoulder and popped his fangs into her soft skin. Vicki hissed then shook as Henry began to feed while making love to her. Her world began to spin and her body went lax as she let herself go. Henry's strong arms held her as she released over and over until she was spent. Henry licked her wounds closed then held her hips tightly and spilled himself into her with several hard slams. Vicki's hands were flat on the rock of the shower wall when she suddenly cried out in pain. Henry grabbed her hand and saw the trickle of blood that seeped from the small cut brought on by their aggressive lovemaking as she held onto the wall.

Henry turned her to him and pulled her close, "Are you okay?" he asked with worried eyes. She nodded and showed him the cut was very small. His desire for her blood stirred within him. He took her hand in his and tenderly licked the wound closed.

"Better than a band aid," Henry said when she closed her eyes and enjoyed the tingling sensations Henry created within her. She was more than satisfied but she knew she could never have too much of him, not even if she lived forever.

"Yes, very much so," she sighed. Henry kissed her and she could taste the copper of her own blood on his tongue but she didn't care.

"Shall we finish so that we can look for Mike?" Henry offered. Vicki felt a wash of guilt throughout her for being so happy and Mike being in trouble but she had to shake that thought away.

After they finished dressing, they met up with Vincent. A young man was chatting excitedly and Vicki wanted to know what was going on.

"Our helper has seen your friend," Vincent told them.

"Where? When? Is he okay?" Vicki demanded.

"Well, sorta," the young boy said.

"Sorta? What the fuck does that mean?" Catherine's eyes widened and an amused smiled spread over her face.

"I saw him but," the boy stuttered, "well..um ..he uh…"

Vicki grabbed the kid by the shirt, "Spit it out before I beat it out of you!" she shook him and threw him into a chair.

"Vicki!" Henry pulled her off the poor boy. The kid was shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"He's..he's in the woods, I think they're gonna kill him…"


	17. Twist

After gathering the pertinent information from the boy who had seen Mike, Henry wiped the memory of Vicki's attack.

"Sorry," Vicki mumbled softly to Henry. Henry squeezed her hand to let her know he understood.

"We must hurry," Vincent told Henry.

"Wait! I'm going too," Vicki insisted.

"Vicki, we can move faster without you, stay here with Catherine," Henry told her.

"Fuck that! I'm going Henry, I'm not some child to be coddled and I can keep up," Vicki shot back. She was angry because she knew Henry was referring to her eye issue and it hurt her feelings as well as embarrassed her.

"Alright let's go," Vincent said. Henry frowned and started to protest but thought better of it. Catherine insisted on going as well and soon the group was near the surface.

"Henry, I need to travel in the shadows to the clearing. You know where we are going correct?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'll take them with me and meet you there," Henry nodded toward the women.

"Be safe my friend," Vincent lay his hand on Henry's shoulder and Henry offered the same advice.

"Can we go now?" Vicki asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue Vicki," Catherine told her.

"So I've heard, I'm not a real virtuous woman, "Vicki replied in her best smart ass tone.

Catherine was amazed with Vicki's ability to go from protective to loving to tough and all business in a matter of minutes. She was more than amazed, she was impressed and respectful. They made their way quickly to the spot the young boy had pointed out.

"Look, over there," Henry pointed. Vicki squinted but all she could make out was shadowy figures and some type of lighted something or other. She didn't want to acknowledge she couldn't see well in front of Catherine or even admit it to herself, she squeezed Henry's hand and hoped he got the hint.

Henry suddenly said, "It looks like some sort of ritual ceremony, about twenty people or so..and…"he strained to see then added, "an altar. In the middle there's an altar."

Vicki gasped, "That's my dream Henry, they are going to sacrifice Mike. We've got to find him."

"Where is Vincent?" Henry turned to Catherine. Catherine peered through the trees and pointed. She not only sensed him, she could see him too.

"He's there, on the other side of the clearing," she told them.

"What are we going to do? We can't go in with balls blazing and expect to take all twenty without them noticing a large beast and a vampire are in the midst," Vicki said.

"True but we can sneak around and see if we can find Mike because he isn't in the mix yet," Henry pointed out.

"Oh," Vicki said softly. While happy, she was more concerned since she knew this was her dream and he should be here.

"Wait..where is he then? Didn't that kid at the tunnels say he was here with them?" Vicki asked.

Catherine frowned, "Yes, he did. Henry, can you sense Mike? "

"Most often, but I'm not sensing him now," Henry strained to discern one heartbeat, Mike's. He listened but heard nothing that was even close.

"What the fuck is going on? Was this kid yankin' our chain?" Henry grabbed Vicki and covered her mouth. The people in the clearing stopped chattering and peered into the woods in the direction the three of them were hiding.

"Vicki" Henry whispered harshly, "be quiet. We don't know the extent what they can do," he reminded her.

"Fine, whatever," Vicki jerked away from him and began to walk away.

"Vicki, get back here!" Henry growled. He started after her but Catherine stopped him.

"Let her go, she's angry. She'll come back. Was this Mike special to her?" Catherine asked.

"You could say that," Henry mumbled as he stared after her.

"She isn't safe alone," Henry told Catherine.

"She isn't alone, we have someone looking out for her," she told him.

"Who?" Henry asked.

"One of the tunnel dwellers is always around when we are on the surface. It's dangerous for Vincent to be here so we make sure we have back up."

Henry nodded his head, "Hmm..smart idea."

They watched the people in the clearing and noticed that a commotion had stirred them up. Henry moved in closer to hear what was going on.

"_Wher e is he!?" _

"_Master, I do not know. He's been.." the little man hesitated, "taken?"_

"_Taken? Or Taken..which is it? Is it a question or a statement or do you know? You're so inept! We MUST have him, it's imperative to our mission," the master screamed._

"_Yes yes, we will find him," the little man bobbed his head and trembled. _

"_Our window of opportunity is running out," the master hissed. _

"_I will find him," the little man promised. _

Just then, a familiar face moved into the crowd, "Master, I will help. I brought him here, I will find him. I have insurance."

Henry's eyes bled black when he saw Rob, Mike's so-called friend, pull someone out of the dark…"Vicki!


	18. The Gift

Mike struggled with his captor until he realized it was Jonah.

"Aw shit," he said with a loud sigh. He relaxed and buried his head in hands.

"Micheal," Jonah stroked Mike's hair causing Mike to stiffen," relax. I'm not going to hurt you or.."

Mike's eyes widened, "Or what?"

Jonah dropped his hands to his sides and slumped his shoulders, "Nothing. I will do nothing to you. I don't want them to hurt you."

"What is it they want? I'm not special at all, what the fuck is going on here?" Mike asked. His frustration was evident and through the roof.

"They want your power, Michael. You truly don't know what you posses do you?" Jonah asked incredulously.

Mike shook his head no," I have no damned idea."

Jonah offered Mike a seat on a large rock where he'd taken him further into the woods.

"Your family has a special trait they pass on through each generation but it doesn't always present itself."

"You're serious," Mike stated.

Jonah nodded, "Our people have great power too and once, we were a peaceful group but within the last few years, many have become tired of the calm existence and they crave more. Personally," he shrugged, "I don't care to be involved but what am I to do? These are my people."

"What exactly are you?"

"We don't really have a name, per se, but legend has it that we are direct descendents of the survivors of Atlantis. We posses magic, telekinesis and many other talents that have long disappeared from the general population. We have continued to hone our skills and keep them going. However, there is one power that has been sent away from us as a punishment. We had the ability to heal and to heal others. When one of our ancestors became a little…" he searched for the right word, "greedy I guess you could say. At any rate, we searched until we found it and lo and behold, it was given to the Cellucia family, your ancestors."

Mike blinked and was only able to offer, "Pfftt..as if."

"You have it in you," Jonah insisted.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Mike asked.

Jonah reached for Mike's hand and immediately he jerked away.

"Look, I may be somewhat soft but I can assure you, if I wanted to harm you or kill you, I would could have done so. Give me your hand, please." Jonah held his hand out and with much hesitancy, Mike put his hand in it.

"This will hurt but I promise, you will heal," and with that, Mike's hand seared with pain and blood poured from a slice somehow created by Jonah.

"Dammit! That hurt like hell man," Mike grabbed his hand and pressed into it as he tried to stave off the bleeding.

"Now, close your eyes and will it to heal."

Mike stared at him as if he'd grown a third eye then, he began to laugh hysterically.

"Okay, I'm going to close my eyes, "he squeezed them shut, "and click my heels then wish my gaping wound closed." Mike grinned while concentrating or acting as if he were. Within seconds, Mike stopped grinning and looked down. His hand wasn't healed completely but it showed signs of closing.

"Are you shittin' me?" Mike said softly as he turned his hand over. He gulped and looked at Jonah in fear.

"What..what did you do to me?"

"Nothing, you did it to yourself. Now," Jonah bent to make eye contact with him, "really do it. Think about it being healed and closed, no more pain." Mike nodded and licked him lips. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, much harder than he had the first time. His hand was open and a small light spread over it and then went out. Mike jumped and gasped when he saw he had healed himself.

Turning his hand over and over he said, "Damn..so am I uh…immortal?"

"No, not immortal. You can die but you can heal others or you can heal small things within yourself. Your power was created to help others but there are those who want to abuse it."

"How do your…people..want to take it from me or dare I ask?" Mike asked with a wry smile.

"I think you know the answer," Jonah sighed. Mike suspected and Jonah confirmed by not answering that they wanted to kill him.

"What now?" Mike asked as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Now, we get you to a safe place," Jonah started away when he heard a scuffle close by. Putting his finger to his mouth in a 'shushing' motion, he and Mike crept toward the noise. They came upon a large man struggling with a woman who was fighting him with all her strength.

Mike started toward them but Jonah stopped him, "No, we will follow them. He is very powerful and we can't fight him alone."

Mike grumbled but agreed, "Who is it?"

Jonah darted his eyes away and answered, "The man who brought you here."

It took Mike a moment but then he realized it was his buddy, Rob, "Why?"

"He and the master want your power. They are the high priests in our group."

"So, no job offer, no change. Well, shoulda known it was too good to be true," Mike sighed.

"Yes, but who has he got?"

Just then, Mike heard, "Let go of me you fucking asshole," and he knew who it was.

"He's got my ex partner, Vicki. And where Vicki goes, so goes Henry," Mike shook his head, "boy, this is gonna be interesting."

Mike almost shot out of the brush when he saw Rob slap Vicki but sat back down on his heels when he saw Vicki return a kick to the groin," Thatta girl," he smiled.

Things were about to get crazy and there would be a death or two..


	19. Deadly Encounter

Jonah and Mike followed as quietly as possible. Mike was royally pissed when he came to the realization that Rob was Vicki's kidnapper.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Mike grumbled.

"Now Mike, leave that to me," Jonah smiled. While Mike had not liked Jonah initially, he was becoming more aware that Jonah wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"Thanks," Mike responded.

Rob reached the clearing where everyone had gathered and Mike and Jonah watched as he presented Vicki to the master.

"Great, just great," Mike sighed. Jonah's eyes were sharp and his senses where peaked. He heard and saw something near them and on the other side of the clearing.

"We've got company," Jonah whispered to Mike. He pointed toward Henry and Catherine, and then pointed about ten feet away. Vincent was crouched so that he couldn't be seen.

"Good, I think we might need it," Mike nodded toward the altar. A wild and fighting Vicki was being forced to lie on the stone altar.

"Let me go you crazy fuckers!" she screamed. Vincent turned and saw Mike and Jonah. He made his way to them and hissed, 'who are you?' to Jonah. He assumed the blonde was Mike by Vicki's description.

"I'm," Jonah gulped as he stared up at the hulking mass of a man, "I'm Jonah. I'm only trying to help," he said while putting his hands up in defense.

"Are you the detective that Vicki and Henry are looking for?" Vincent nodded in Mike's direction.

"Yeah, yeah I am. And you are…?" Mike wondered in that moment why he even thought for a second there would be nothing freaky in New York.

"Vincent, I'm a friend of Henry's," he said softly.

Mike sighed, "Of course you are. Where is Fang…er uh..Henry by the way?" Mike thought better of name calling since this man was much larger than him and made a point to call Henry a friend.

Vincent turned and pointed, "Over there but Vicki is.." Mike cut him off, "I know, in trouble as usual."

Vincent frowned, "You sound as if it's a problem."

"Not a problem, just an ongoing thing," he shrugged.

"We need to help her," Vincent observed.

"No shit," Mike scoffed. Vincent frowned at Mike and moved toward the circle.

"There are about ten of them, I can take several as I'm sure Henry can but without knowing their true powers, I'm unsure as to whom to take first," Vincent said.

"I can help with that," Jonah stepped forward. He told Vincent who was the strongest and told him to start with them.

"I will handle John, I owe him," he growled.

They moved forward and saw Henry moving too.

"Look," Henry pointed. Catherine could see Vincent and someone else but couldn't make out who they were.

"I see Vincent but who are the others?"

"Mike Celluci is one, I don't know who the other is but he has a strange glow to him," Henry said.

"Actually, I can see that too," Catherine noted. They looked at each other then back to the glowing man who was now walking toward a very small man in the group.

"Jonah!" the little man yelled.

"Where the hell have you been?" John stomped toward Jonah. Jonah prepared himself mentally and physically for the onslaught John was going to try and deliver. John berated him and demeaned him, poked him in the chest and pounded his fists into him.

"Get over here you two, hold her down! We must spill some blood before midnight to keep things going! "The master yelled.

Vicki was fighting valiantly, kicking, screaming and scratching anyone that came near her. The group of men that held her down started to glow too and soon, she stilled.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Master, is there some way to silence her?" one of the men asked.

"No, bring me the dagger," he ordered. Henry moved toward the man holding the dagger and swooped it out of his hand leaving the man dumbfounded. Vincent also rushed the group. Henry grabbed one of the men holding Vicki, bit down and ripped his throat out then flung his lifeless body to the ground. Vincent too his hand at a few as well and soon, everyone had fled or was on the ground unmoving. Mike watched and moved to Vicki as soon as she was left alone. When he got to her, he was stunned and shocked. Somehow during the fight, Vicki had been stabbed.

"Vicki! Oh my..shit!! "Mike exclaimed. The blood seeping from the wound seemed to pulse with each beat of her heart.

"Henry!" Mike yelled for the vampire to come to his aid.

"Vicki…" Henry whispered when he saw the gash in her abdomen.

"Henry, Mike..I'm glad you're okay," she coughed up blood and they both told her not to talk.

"Do something Fitzroy!" Mike yelled.

"What is it that you would have me do Detective?" Henry growled. He held Vicki in his arms and wanted nothing more than to protect and save her but he didn't want to turn her and lose her.

"Jonah, can you help us?" Mike was pleading at this point.

Jonah shook his head, "No, I'm sorry I cannot."

Henry held Vicki tight to his chest. He could hear her heart fading away and she began to gurgle.

"Vincent?" Mike had tears in his eyes.

"We won't have time to take her to the tunnels, she needs a hospital," he told Mike honestly. Catherine ripped a shirt off of one of the dead men and pressed it to Vicki's stomach.

"Yeah, that would be great. Call an ambulance and explain this to the cops," Mike spread his arms open.

Jonah stepped close to Mike, "You can do this Michael."

Mike's tears began to fall uncontrollably.

"No, no, I can't," he cried softly. Jonah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you can."

"Celluci, what can you do?" Henry growled.

"He says, "Mike thumbed toward Jonah, "he says I can heal but.."

"It's her life," Henry hissed.

But could Mike save it….???


	20. Life or Death

Mike struggled with what to do. He wanted to help Vicki because quite frankly, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her but he was so unsure of himself that his worries were taking over his rational thought. Henry held Vicki close. Her blood soaked through her clothes and she was nearly as pale as Henry. Henry told Mike to hurry.

"Her heart beat is getting weaker, I can feel the life draining from her," the anguished vampire told the detective.

"Well...why can't you turn her? " Mike asked.

"There are so many reasons I can't begin to tell you right now Mike. Please, use your gift," Henry was pleading with the detective. His eyes were glistening with tears and his voice was beginning to shake with emotion.

"Alright, alright," Mike sighed and put his hands up in surrender, "I'll try."

Mike glanced at Jonah, "How?" he shook his hands, palms up and spread wide.

"Just close your eyes, lay your hands on the wound and concentrate. It will come to you," Jonah's soft voice seemed reassuring to him in that moment.

"Here goes," Mike shook his head, "but, Henry, promise me you'll turn her if it doesn't work, please."

Henry agreed and Mike did as Jonah asked. At first, nothing happened and Mike blew out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"See!?" He exclaimed, "I can't! Aw shit, shit, shit!" he yelled. He stared at his blood covered hands and a single tear slipped down his cheek. Catherine leaned into Vincent and both felt helpless. Henry whispered to Vicki to hang on, "please don't leave me," he told her.

"Michael, do it again. I will help you," Jonah placed Mike's hands on Vicki once more. Mike closed his eyes, took slow deep breaths and relaxed when Jonah softly touched the back of his hands. Suddenly, Mike's hands began to glow and Vicki jerked then cried out. Mike's eyes shot open and his first instinct was to jerk his hands away but Jonah held them in place.

"It's part of the process," Jonah told him. Vicki thrashed about but Henry held her firmly. After a few minutes, she went limp in Henry's arms. He strained to hear her heart and sighed unnecessarily when he found it.

"She's alive but just barely," Henry told the group.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Vincent asked.

"Anything, "Mike and Henry said in unison.

"Give her some of your blood Henry, it has healing powers."

Henry frowned, "No, my blood is poison."

"Why?"

"It..it just is Vincent. I'm tainted," Henry brushed Vicki's hair from her forehead. She was sweaty and pale, he knew she needed something but was hesitant about tainting her with his blood.

"Henry, she needs it. It's alright, just a bit," Vincent's calm voice seemed to ease Henry. Catherine moved to stand beside Henry as well.

"Henry, she loves you so very much and you love her too, are you willing to risk losing her over morals? At this point, it's not important, help her. Mike did what he could, it's your turn," Catherine told him.

Deep down, Henry knew they were right but he hated the fact he felt his blood wasn't an option.

"Leave us," Henry told the group.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving Vic…." Henry cut Mike off with a vamped look and a hiss, "NOW!" Henry growled.

"Come, let's let them be alone," Vincent told Mike. Mike was angry, his nostrils flared, his eyes were wild and his blood rushed to the surface. Henry could sense the emotion was high within the detective but right now, he didn't care.

"Fine..but you better help her Fitzroy," Mike said through gritted teeth. Mike went into cop mode when he commented on all the bodies.

"Not to worry, my people will take care of things, "Vincent told him. Mike shook his head when he walked past his 'friend' Rob.

"Man, who would have thought?" He muttered and shook his head. Glancing over his shoulder as they walked into the wooded area, he narrowed his eyes and squinted hoping to make sure Henry made good on his promise but could see nothing. Lowering his head, he walked somberly to wait for Henry to meet up with them. The wait seemed an eternity but finally, Henry seemed to appear out of thin air with an unconscious Vicki draped over his arms and her head on his shoulder.

"Well?" Mike asked worriedly.

"She will be fine," Henry replied curtly and kept walking.

"Hey!" Mike grabbed Henry's shoulder, "did you do it?"

"That's none of your concern, she will be fine I can promise you that," Henry told them, "let's go. Daylight fast approaches and we need to get her back to the tunnel."

"Damn you," Mike grumbled.

"I heard that detective," Henry called over his shoulder, "good," came Mike's reply.

"These two have some serious issues, " Catherine told Vincent.

"Yes, I think they need some time together," Vincent countered.

"You think that would work or would one kill the other or maybe they would kill each other," Catherine tilted her head and wondered aloud.

"It would be interesting to see," Vincent smiled. They moved in silence and Henry went directly to his chamber upon arriving at the tunnels.

"Wow," was all Mike kept saying. Jonah stood at the entrance and waited.

"Are you coming?" Vincent asked.

"Am I welcome?" Jonah asked.

Vincent put his hand on Jonah's shoulder, "Everyone here is welcome. If you wish to change your life, you may stay but this world must be secret. We do not pass judgment on others, Jonah."

Jonah nodded and followed them in. He was happy to have somewhere safe and happy for a change. Henry placed Vicki gingerly on the bed. He peeled her clothing off. What wasn't stuck to her was dried with her own blood. Once he had her nude, he undressed as well and got into the shower with her. She moaned softly as the warm water began to wash away the blood. It swirled in circles and went down the drain. Henry couldn't help himself and began to lick the blood from her face and neck. Even though the blood was drawn in anger, it was still Vicki's addictive blood. Vicki stirred in Henry's arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She nuzzled his neck and kissed him softly. Her wound was nothing more than a faint pink line now.

"Vicki, my love," Henry whispered and held her tightly.

"Henry, what the fuck happened?" she asked. Her voice was somewhat weak but her attitude was all there.

"Shhh..sleep, you need your rest," he kissed her forehead. The sweet coppery taste of her blood lingered on his lips and he moaned slightly.

"I want you," Vicki groaned.

"Vicki, you almost died," he said.

Vicki lifted her head, her eyes were dark and full of desire, "Exactly and I need to feel you…"


	21. No Talking

Henry weakly protested and then gave in. Vicki dropped out of his arms and stood before him wet and ready. She took his faces in her hands and rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks. Henry's jaw twitched and for the second time that night, his eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because, I thought I lost you," Henry told her. He put his hands on her face and rubbed her full lips with his thumb. She kissed his thumb then turned to kiss him. Her tongue parted his lips and dipped into his mouth. Their wet, naked bodies pressed into each other. Vicki could taste her own blood in his mouth. She pushed herself against him and she shuddered when her breasts rubbed against his hard chest. Henry sighed and put his hands on her firm ass, squeezed and massaged it. She ground into him and moved to kiss his neck. Turning her head slightly, she offered her neck to him and he took the offer but didn't bite. Instead, he kissed, nipped and sucked until she cried out and buckled into his arms. Her neck was sensitive and her body shuddered under his ministrations. Henry pushed her away enough to gain access to her breasts. His mouth encased her taut nub and his tongue began to twirl small circles before sucking and flicking it inside his hot, wet mouth.

"Henry, take me,"Vicki horsed out.

"As m'lady wishes," Henry's dark eyes drank her in when he pulled her completely away. Vicki's eyes rolled down and looked at his proud erection. Involuntarily, she licked her lips and shivered. The thought o f him stretching her out and pounding into her was almost too much to bear. Closing her eyes, she turned around and offered herself to him.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Henry asked as he teased her opening.

"No talking, just fucking," she ordered. Henry shook his head, his wet curls framed his face and a smile curved his lips. Vicki did have a way with words that was unmatched by any woman he'd been with in the many hundreds of y ears on this earth. Vicki steadied herself on the rock wall and Henry used her hips to steady them both then speared her slowly and methodically. The act elicited grunts and cries from Vicki's parted mouth. Henry saw her hands grip the wall. Their passion was intense and unbridled.

"Harder," she demanded but Henry continued his slow, rhythmic strokes. He was building her up to a massive climax but she was becoming impatient.

"Henry, harder,"she told him again then added, "please."

Henry obliged her and began to pound into her. He felt her walls tighten and just as she spilled over, he did too but this time, it was as if they were united as one. Their blood sang out the orgasmic melodies in unison. Henry roared and threw his head back as did Vicki. They rocked together and spasmed slightly when it was over. Vicki stood and swirled into his arms. They kissed passionately and held each other close. Reaching around, Henry turned the shower off, opened the doors and wrapped a large towel around Vicki first then one around himself. They lay together on the bed in silence. Vicki had her head on his chest and Henry wrapped his arms around her.

Finally, Vicki spoke, "Henry, I feel different. What happened? Tell me everything." Vicki hadn't shared with him that her vision seemed acute, just as it had after she drank his blood but this time, she was nervous. She knew she hadn't drunk his blood or didn't think she had and was unsure as to what exactly occurred.

After Henry told her everything, she said, "Well, that explains a lot. Thank you," she looked up and smiled at him.

"You're more than welcome but it's really Mike you need to thank, not me," he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Soon, they were both fast asleep, Henry in his death sleep and Vicki from sheer exhaustion. She began to dream but this time, it was a sappy dream that seemed so sappy, it had to be just some silly dream. Awaking with a smile, she saw Henry was still dead to the world and his towel had fallen off.

"Mmm..you are one talented vampire prince, " she sighed. Covering him, she got up and put comfortable clothes on that had been provided for them when they arrived. She noticed a small room off to the side and went to investigate.

"Wow," she said softly. The room was a drawing room created specifically for Henry she was sure. It was dusty but all of his supplies were still there. Vicki looked around and found a set of matches to light the torches in the room. The room also had lanterns and she lit those as well. She blinked and shook her head. She didn't know what exactly Mike had done but she sure hoped her eye situation was permanent. There was a stack of papers on his drawing table and she spread them out to see what they were. Most were just sketching of scenery and nothing in particular. Searching further, she found many of Catherine and Vincent as well as one of Vincent and an older man she assumed was Jacob, Vincent's father.

When she got to a set on the bottom of the pile, she gasped.

"My dream…."


	22. Unachievable Dream

When Henry woke for the night, he found Vicki staring at him intently.

Leaning up on his elbows, he smiled that sexy crooked smile and said, "What?" with a tilt of his head.

"Henry, did you have visions or something?" she asked seriously.

"Visions? Like, dreams or something? I don't dream, remember?" he responded. Sitting fully, he exposed his nude body and Vicki couldn't help but glance at him. Goosebumps spread quickly over her body as if she were chilled when in fact it was just the opposite, he had a way of heating her up by just being there.

"Oh..well," she shrugged then added, "the drawings in the room over there," she pointed, "I know why you drew some of them but the ones of me and you, why those?"

Henry stood and walked toward the room, still nude and Vicki swallowed hard as she followed behind him unable to keep her eyes off of his tight, swaying ass. The muscles rippled with each step and her imagination ran wild. Henry stopped and turned slightly. Vicki smacked into him with a thud.

"Vicki," he said with a wicked grin, "are you staring at my ass and getting turned on?"

Vicki clicked her tongue and cleared her throat, "No," she lied.

"Hmm..coulda fooled me," Henry turned and continued into the room but Vicki noticed he added a little extra sway to his step. _Damn him,_ she thought to herself with a wry smile.

Picking up the sketches, he looked through them and found the ones she was referring to, "These?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, why did you draw them?"

Henry sighed and furrowed his brow, "It's an unachievable dream of mine. Nothing more."

"Why do you say that?"

"Vicki, in case you haven't noticed, I'm unable to have children, you are not immortal so we can't have this," he waved the picture in front of her. All those many years ago when Henry was in the tunnel world, he dreamed of having the kind of life the tunnel dwellers had; peaceful and fulfilled. Many times, he swore he saw 'Vicki' in the shadows and began to draw and paint her. Eventually, he created this fantasy that they would be together forever and have children. Being a vampire, he knew that was impossible but he could still hope and dream.

"Henry, this is bizarre but," she hesitated and cast her eyes down before finishing, "I dreamt this very thing last night. I'm sure it means nothing but it was so much like this drawing."

"Could you have seen the drawing before? Did you find it yesterday while I still slept?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. Strange huh?"

"Yes, but sadly, it's just a dream," he pulled her into a very passionate and tender kiss. His arousal was evident and Vicki was soon divested of the little clothing she wore. Henry picked her up and carried her to the bed, his erection bobbing and pressing into her back. Her arms draped around his neck and they kissed each other aggressively but lovingly. Placing her gently on the bed, he moved to her neck, his lips pecking her neck and his tongue flicking out to lick the juncture there. His hands cupped her breast and his talented fingers twirled her peaked nub as it pebbled under his touch. His mouth began to devour her whole body trailing kisses to the valley between her breasts before taking each one alternately in his mouth. He rolled her and sucked, Vicki arched into him and called his name. Her hands curled into his soft hair. Her nails scraped his scalp as she pushed him toward another destination. Her wet core called to him and soon, he was nuzzling her soft mound. His tongue laved her folds open and dipped into her. He moaned and closed his eyes. He enjoyed tasting her, all of her and this was no exception. While he was vampire and blood was his first love, he was still man and Vicki was all woman.

Vicki opened herself to him and he readily went to work pleasing her. His quick vampire tongue found her sensitive nub swollen and close to release. While his mouth worked at her pleasure center, his fingers slipped inside and stroked her sweet spot. Vicki's body was on fire. She felt that familiar tickle that let her know she was close. Henry felt her tighten around his fingers and her many releases began. Her juices coated his fingers and squeezed around them. Vicki cried out and shook until she was spent. Sweating and panting, she sat up, pulled Henry to her and flipped him over. Straddling him, she hooked her feet under his thighs and slid down onto him. A low growl escaped Henry and his eyes blackened, Vicki sighed and closed her eyes as she began to ride him furiously. Her nails dug into his chest as she rolled over and over. Her insides sucked Henry deep within her while rubbing just t he right way. Using her hips for leverage, Henry met her thrusts and felt her begin to tighten again. He pulled her wrist to his mouth and bit. Vicki cried out in pleasurable pain as he began to drink from her. Henry growled while he fed and Vicki exploded many more times, the force brought on by his feeding. When she was finished, Henry laved her wounds closed and let himself go inside of her. Afterwards, she laid her head on his chest and recovered.

"That was wonderful," she whispered and kissed him. Henry was still sheathed inside of her and she seemed to want him to stay there for a bit. He stroked her back softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you very much Victoria," he told her. She felt the rumble of his voice against her ear and smiled. His heart beat seemed louder to her.

"Henry, you know I feel the same way don't you?" she asked without ever looking up.

"I hope so," he responded after a pause.

Leaning up, she looked at him with a frown," You hope so?" she playfully slapped him then smiled, "you know so."

"I know so," he nodded.

They lay there for a bit talking about nothing in general and decided they needed to clean up, get Vicki something to eat and meet up with Vincent and Catherine.

Vicki had a strange sensation that things were going to be very different for her and Henry….


	23. Remembering

"Henry, Vicki, did you sleep well? How are you?" Vincent directed the last question toward Vicki.

"Great actually, it's strange," she shook her head. They had a feast laid out before them and Vicki was famished. Her stomach growled so loudly the entire group stared at her and laughed.

"Sorry," she muttered as she sat down. Everyone ate with the exception of Henry and discussed what had occurred. Mike showed up as well with one of the tunnel dwellers. They were deep in conversation when they entered the eating area. Vicki glanced between the pretty girl and Mike. He laughed and touched her lightly as they talked. Although the girl was dressed very old fashioned and modestly, her beauty was apparent. She appeared to be in her mid thirties, petite but not fragile with blonde hair that hung to her waist in soft waves. Her blue eyes w ere deep and piercing and her skin tone showed she hadn't seen the sun in many years. It was porcelain and soft. Mike was enchanted with her and barely noticed the four of them when they initially entered.

"..and so.."Mike stopped abruptly when he saw them, "Oh Vic, how are you?" He went to her and knelt beside her.

"Much better, thanks," Vicki smiled. He stood up and shook hands with Vincent, nodded politely toward Catherine then turned to face Henry. Henry sat with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"Detective," Henry nodded. Mike smile tightly and nodded back then surprisingly, extended his hand toward the vampire. The room was silent as they waited to see if Henry took his hand. Being the regal prince he was, Henry stood, looked Mike squarely in the eye and shook his hand firmly. An audible sigh of relief was heard but from who, no one knew.

"Thanks for everything," Mike told Henry.

"A thanks to you as well, Michael," Henry tilted his head.

"So I take it you've come to accept your..situation?" Henry asked.

Mike set his mouth, shifted uncomfortably and said, "I guess so. What am I gonna do? I'm kind of a freak now right?"

"You're not a freak," Vincent said. Mike immediately realized his mistake in using the word 'freak' in Vincent's presence.

"I..I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," Mike flushed with embarrassment," I apologize if I offended you."

Vincent smiled, "You didn't offend me. I just want you to accept you for who you are, that's all. We have quirks and differences. It makes the world a better place. If we were all the same, that would be a dull place."

Mike nodded and relaxed then introduced his new friend, "This is Hannah, Hannah, and these are my friends, the ones I spoke of."

"Nice to meet you. Mike has told me all about you," she smiled sweetly.

"Really. He's rather chatty lately," Vicki observed. Mike noted a tone of jealousy or irritation, he wasn't sure which but he found it comical considering she was with Henry. He made note to speak with her later to let her know where he stood on the relationship between them.

"So your friend Rob was inside the group huh? I'm sorry about that Mike," Vicki changed the subject to avoid becoming the subject.

"Seems so, looks like you two are stuck with me in Toronto," Mike told them.

"Aw gee, what ever will we do?" Vicki teased. They talked for a bit longer then Henry interrupted.

"I hate to cut this short but my time is limited and I'd like to take Vicki sightseeing," Henry told them.

"You kids have fun," Mike smiled. Vicki narrowed her eyes and wondered what he was up to. He was never this congenial when it came to her and Henry.

"Uh huh," Vicki muttered. They thanked Vincent and Catherine, told Hannah and Mike good bye and headed out.

"Where to?" Vicki asked.

"First, I'd like to go to Ground Zero and say a prayer if that's okay with you," Henry asked.

Vicki glanced at Henry and said, "Of course. That's a great idea."

They walked through the night hand in hand, their fingers linked and bodies close. Vicki wanted to ask Henry why her eyes seemed healed but was afraid. She was afraid it wasn't going to last and longed to enjoy every minute of it. They were soon at Ground Zero, the former location of the twin towers that now held a monument in memory to those lost in the terrible tragedy of September 11th. Henry knelt and Vicki followed suit. He made the sign of the cross and began to recite words Vicki didn't recognize but it didn't matter. Her eyes misted with tears. The emotion Henry held within his prayer coupled with the emotion of being at this somber place filled her with a sense of patriotism for what happened here. Although she wasn't an American, her heart went out to those who lost their lives in this senseless act of terrorism.

When they finished, Vicki wiped her tears with the back of her hand linked her hand in Henry's.

"This is one of the worst things I've seen in my long life," Henry said quietly.

"That says a lot, you've seen so many things," Vicki noted. They found a taxi and Henry took her to see a three story candy shop and of course, bought chocolates, they went to Broadway and Vicki marveled at being able to see the bright lights clearly. They went to the empire state building and Vicki hesitated when he wanted to take her to the observation deck.

"..and besides," she countered, "I'm sure it's closed."

"I can arrange anything, remember?" he kissed the back of her hand and led her in.

"Alright," she finally relented. Henry did indeed convince the night watchmen to let them up. Once there, Vicki stared at the city below.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Vicki turned to find Henry staring at her longingly.

"We are so not having sex up here," she told him.

He threw his head back and laughed, "No, that's not my intention."

What Henry offered next was much scarier than having sex up there….


	24. Scariest Moment

Vicki's eyes widened when Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Henry, what the hell are you doing?" she asked as he bent to one knee.

"I think you know, Vicki," he told her as he opened the box. Inside was a ring, a beautiful yet simple ring. The band was white gold and the stone looked antique and expensive. The diamond was a marquis cut and sparkled even in the moonlight. Vicki guessed it was least three carats but was afraid to ask or wonder where it came from. Her immediate thought was the crown jewels.

"I know you think commitment is worthless but I love you more than I've loved anyone, I want to make you mine," he told her as he put the ring on her finger. It felt heavy yet…right.

"Will you marry me?" Henry finally asked as his lips covered the back of her hand.

"I..well..I..uh.." Vicki stuttered uncontrollably. She was never at a loss for words but this was huge.

Henry stood and took her hands in his, "Vicki, I know what you're thinking."

"You do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the whole I'm immortal, you're not, your eyesight issue.." Vicki cut him off.

"About that, it seems to be better, why is that?" Vicki tilted her head.

Henry shrugged, "It could be Mike's healing powers," he offered.

"Or..?"

Henry cast a downward glance then looked her in the eyes, "My blood, Vicki. I gave you my blood."

"Hmm..and here I thought you were totally against that," she smiled.

"I was, until I thought I was going to lose you and then I realized it wasn't important, you are more important than anything. I know you have issues, I get that and I'm willing to accept it. I'm husband material, remember?" he teased.

"Is that why you want me to marry? You thought I was going to die?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Henry shook his head, "No, actually I've been planning to ask you for quite some time and this place," he gestured around the observation deck, "is famous for marriage proposals. It's not what I had originally planned but, I think it works don't you?"

"I haven't said yes," she reminded him.

"You haven't said no," he countered.

Vicki sighed, "Henry, I'd love to marry you but.."

"But what? Is it the undead thing, immortality..what?" he was getting frustrated and Vicki could sense it.

"But.." she turned away and stared out into the night then turned back and brought him into a tight embrace, "I have one condition."

"Anything," he said.

She stared into his very serious face and said, "No more take out." Henry nodded and smiled.

"Done," he said then kissed his fiancé.

"What now?" Vicki asked.

"Now, we go back to Toronto and plan our wedding," he said.

"Wedding?! Whoa, whoa," she put her hands up," I didn't say nothin' bout no weddin'.." he stared at her.

"Okay, okay, we'll talk about that later, no rush," he hugged her again and they decided to get back to the tunnels.

During the journey back to the tunnels, Vicki and Henry alternated between laughing and joking to being quiet and thoughtful. During one of the quiet periods, Vicki stopped and cocked her head to one side.

"Listen," Vicki said and grabbed Henry.

"What is it?" Henry was on full alert and vamped although he felt no danger.

"The music, it's beautiful," Vicki said and ran toward the sound. Henry was in hot pursuit and soon, they found a symphony in the park. Vicki closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, the sounds, the melodies and the harmonies were magical. Henry wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

"Beethoven, nothing like it. Well, having you under the moonlight listening to it makes it much better," he offered. She nodded in agreement and when the music was finished, the both sighed and continued toward the tunnels.

"You know, that symphony in the park is one of the things Catherine and Vincent could enjoy together," Henry told Vicki.

"Really?"

Henry nodded and told her how they would get together under one of the park grates a listen to the symphonies. They could enjoy the fine arts with no risk of Vincent being seen.

"It was very romantic," Henry said. Vicki glanced over and was thrilled to be able to see a far off look in his deep blue, but rather sexy, eyes.

"You're such a romantic at heart Henry," Vicki clucked. He stopped walking.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, just..it's a you thing and for a vampire, I find it," she searched for the right word, "bizarre."

Henry narrowed his eyes and looked hurt.

"I'm kidding! I find it charming actually, just don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin my reputation," she told him.

Once in the tunnels, they found that Mike was gone, he went with Hannah they were told and Catherine was in the kitchen.

"I think I'll join her," Vicki said. She pecked Henry on the cheek leaving Henry and Vincent alone.

"So, did she enjoy our fair city?" Vincent asked in his deep gravelly voice.

"Seemed to, I asked her to marry me on top of the Empire State building," Henry told his old friend.

"Did she agree?" Vincent had learned enough about Vicki Nelson in the past few days to tell him she was not an easy woman but had great compassion for others, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"In her way she did," Henry shrugged and smiled.

"I predict a very happy future for you two," Vincent put his hand on Henry's shoulder, "and something tells me things will be different for you."

"Different how?"

"In speaking with Jonah, it seems that Mike's gift travels. I suspect Vicki's eyesight is better?"

"I hadn't noticed but maybe, why?"

"Jonah said it heals many, many things. There may be things you aren't aware of yet but time will tell. Mike's power is far reaching and he hasn't begun to touch it yet so you can only imagine when he learns to use it properly how powerful he will truly be. He will need his friends to get him through."

"I'm not really on that list but Vicki and Coreen are, he'll be fine," Henry told Vincent.

"You are on that list, trust me. Henry, things are going to change for you and Vicki, it will be good. In fact, it will be great."

Henry wondered what Vincent was referring to. When he found out..it would change his life forever…


	25. Open Your Heart

Vicki and Catherine were alone in the kitchen.

"So, how was it?" Catherine asked as she handed Vicki a cup of coffee.

Vicki acted innocent and said, "How was what?" she sipped the coffee and closed her eyes, adding a 'mmm…' to her swallow.

"This is the best coffee I've ever had," Vicki noted honestly.

"Thank you, we have many resources to get what we need. How was your trek around New York?" Catherine wasn't going to let go.

"It was very humbling and relaxing," Vicki explained their trip to Ground Zero. Catherine nodded somberly and was saddened by how different things had become since the attacks. The tunnel world had been affected as well with many of the sentries more cautious and worrying about unattended items left close to the entrances. They never worried they would be discovered but after the attacks on the World Trade Centers, they all knew they would never be completely safe anymore.

"Where did Henry take you?" Catherine noticed the ring on Vicki's finger and nodded her head.

Vicki toyed with it, put it out to look at it and smiled, "The top of the Empire State Building."

"Very romantic," Catherine sighed.

Vicki shrugged, "Yeah, well.." she said trying to blow it off.

Catherine offered words of advice for Vicki, "Look, I know you. You're the kind of woman who needs no one. You're tough and independent and won't be told what to do. You feel you will lose your independence if you let a man take your heart. I get that, it's admirable but remember this," Catherine put her hand over Vicki's in a friendly gesture, "we all need someone sometime. No matter what you think, no matter how hard you believe your outer shell is and no matter how hard you try to protect your heart, you still need someone. And besides," Catherine added," every child needs two parents."

Vicki laughed, "That's not a problem. Henry can't father children."

"Never say never Vicki," Catherine told her. Vicki decided she wasn't going to worry about that as it would never happen but part of her was sad she couldn't make Henry a father. That was something he yearned for but knew would never happen. Catherine continued to offer advice and at first, Vicki was receptive but then, she became rather uncomfortable.

"I probably should get back to Henry, " Vicki said.

"I understand, good luck to all of you," Catherine hugged Vicki and took her completely off guard. Vicki stiffened then relaxed somewhat and returned the hug.

As Catherine headed out of the kitchen, she called, "Lighten up Vicki. Things will be much easier if you open your heart."

Vicki stood alone for a bit thinking about all the things Catherine had told her and everything she'd been through. She thought of Mike and this new gift, laughing a little when she thought of how freaked out and angry he must be and about Henry giving her his blood, something he detested. She knew by this selfless act how deeply Henry cared for her. In her heart, she knew she loved him but there was nagging part of her that wanted to keep everyone, including Henry, at a distance. She wandered back to Henry's chamber surprised with herself at having found it so easily. She undressed, showered and jumped out of her skin when she found Henry sprawled naked across the bed. With a raised eyebrow, she asked him if he was waiting up for her.

"Yes, of course I'm…" he grinned and wiggled his hips, "up for you."

Vicki laughed and plopped on the bed with her towel still wrapped around her body and head.

"You're insatiable," she teased.

Leaning on one elbow, he offered, "I have no vices, remember..oh wait," he tapped his chin and pretended to be deep in thought, "there is that whole snacking thingy."

Vicki's mouthed dropped open and she frowned, "Excuse me..I thought we had an agreement?"

Henry leaned up and kissed her deeply, "Of course, I was kidding."

"Henry, my eyes are better," she suddenly blurted out. Henry blinked then realized what she said.

"Really. That's wonderfully amazing," he was hesitant to think it was anything more than his blood working for a short time.

"Do you think it's permanent?" she asked.

Henry shrugged, "I don't know. My blood has healing powers, but I don't think it's always permanent. I'm sorry," he said softly.

Vicki tilted her head, "I'm not sure it's your blood. It's different this time."

"It is?"

"Yes, it feels.." she searched for the right word, "it's like I was before the disease. It feels real."

"Maybe it was Mike," Henry offered. Vicki thought for a moment then decided having a naked Henry in front of her was too tempting to worry about her eyesight right now.

"Well..I can see how happy you are," she grinned then bit her lip. Bending to his chest, her mouth encased his hard nipple and sucked then laved around the edge. Henry lay back and growled. Her hand feathered its way to his pulsing member. Wrapping her warm fingers around him, she moaned and closed her eyes. She imagined his hard steely rod spearing her to the point of feeling as though she were splitting in two. She stroked and massaged him and enjoyed the silky yet hard feel of him. His tip was ultra sensitive and she used that to her advantage. He bucked into her ministrations and hissed. Grabbing her, he suddenly had her on her back. Her eyes flew open and she watched the beast within take over.

The vampire wanted his prey…


	26. Amazing Forever

Vicki closed her eyes and let herself go. Henry's hands wandered over her body eliciting moans and sighs from Vicki's parted lips. Her body arched into him, her warm skins making contact with his cool body and giving her the sensation of being on fire. His fingers slipped between her legs and toyed with her before pushing into her wet folds. Vicki shuddered and gasped, her fingernails dug into his back and her lips found his. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, the moaned and kissed each other with deep passion. Vicki's breasts rubbed against his chest and sent electricity to her sweet spot. Vicki turned her head to catch her breath and in doing so, exposed her neck to Henry. His eyes bled black and his lips covered the pulsing spot in her neck, the blood beneath rushing throughout her body. He scraped her sensitive skin with blunt teeth and sucked hard but didn't bring blood. His steely rod pressed at her thigh and she opened for him but he teased her and held back.

Placing soft, wet kisses on her neck, he made his way to her breast and encased each one tenderly. He laved her peaked nubs before sucking each one. Vicki cried out in pleasure, her hot wet core wanting nothing more than for him to stretch her out with his manhood. Henry, however, had other ideas. He continued his journey to pleasuring Vicki. When she realized what he was doing, her breathing became shallow and rapid, her mouth went dry and she wound her fingers into his soft, curly locks. Henry nuzzled her mound before opening her folds and licking softly. He felt her harden in his mouth and he smiled behind what he was doing. She was dripping wet, hot and tight as he soon found out when he placed his fingers inside and stroked her sweet spot. Vicki's body responded to his tender loving. He pushed her legs up for better access and with vampire speed, brought Vicki closer to release. She felt that familiar tickle that signaled her moment o f ecstasy and Henry sensed her imminent explosion. Vicki began to spasm with each wave of orgasm that hit her before the final one took her nearly to unconsciousness. Gasping for air, she collapsed in a very satisfied heap on the bed. Henry crawled up and turned her so that her feet hung off the bed. His eyes were black with desire and his beast was bubbling under the surface but he held back. Pushing her legs back, he entered her in one fell swoop. Vicki grunted as he filled her completely. Vicki's mouth fell open and she began to cry out with each thrust.

"Oh..my..God…Henry..oh..my…God.." she said loudly. Henry grunted and growled, his hands rested on her thighs as he continued to pound into her. When he felt her close again, he pulled her up and bit to feed from her while increasing her orgasm exponentially. When she finished, he laid her back and let himself go spilling his hot seed into her with multiple hard thrusts.

Once finished, he moved them so that they were lying together in a sweaty but romantic embrace.

"Henry, you never cease to amaze me," Vicki said softly. Her eyes were closed and they spooned together while she recovered. Henry kissed her neck eliciting an automatic shudder from Vicki.

"That's good, I want to be amazing forever," he told her. Vicki turned to face him.

"You mean, for as long as we have," she reminded him.

Henry shrugged, "Whatever that may be, or maybe forever, who knows? I just know I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Vicki shifted nervously and turned away so that he couldn't see her face. Her eyes were glistening with tears of happiness but she wanted to keep that to herself.

"Yeah, whatever that may be," Vicki agreed. They alternated sleeping and making love for the next few hours until Henry died for the day. Vicki rested in his arms and knew she was truly happy for the first time she could remember. Yes, she had the immortality issue hanging over her head for now, today, in this moment, she was going to relish what she had.

They bid their goodbyes the following night.

"Thank you so much not only for your help but your hospitality," Henry told Vincent and Catherine. Mike was in the corner chatting with Hannah and laughing, Vicki watched with amused interest and wondered what attracted Mike to this girl so much.

"You're always welcome to stay, all of you," Vincent offered.

"We appreciate that but we must be getting back," Henry bowed his head toward Vincent.

"I understand but know you always have sanctuary with us."

Vicki shook hands with Vincent and surprisingly, hugged Catherine with enthusiasm. These last few days had given Vicki a different outlook on life and for once, she was relaxed.

"Thank you both, we've enjoyed the stay," Vicki smiled. She glanced at Mike again and wondered if might actually be staying.

"As w e said, you're welcome anytime," Catherine nodded her head slightly. After goodbyes were said, they began their ascent to the surface. Vicki felt a twinge and looked back.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

Vicki shook her head, "Nothing," and continued forward. Mike had not decided to stay but Hannah made the decision to leave the tunnel world.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" Vicki asked Mike. Mike nodded and smiled.

"Yep, she'll be with me," he said confidently. Vicki wasn't jealous but she felt something akin to protectiveness.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she sighed. Mike responded by lifting her left hand and pointing to the engagement bauble Henry presented her.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he grinned.

"Touché," Vicki smiled.

Vicki wasn't sure what would come later, she wasn't even sure she wanted to get married but she did know she was in love with Henry and finally, she could admit that. Mike and Hannah caught the plane with Vicki and Henry although they did not become members of the mile high club. They learned that Hannah had come to the tunnels as an adult after a horrible and abusive marriage. She was a pediatrician and the tunnel dwellers were grateful she's stayed as long as she did but understood her wanting to leave with Mike. Mike was absolutely smitten with her and deep down, Vicki was happy for him.

While Mike's life would border on the mundane, Vicki's life would take a sudden turn, one she never saw coming…


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months after their New York trip, Vicki's eyesight was still perfect. They assumed Mike's healing powers, which he'd come to enjoy and appreciate, had somehow cured her RP. Whether it was that alone or the combination of Henry's blood, she didn't care.

"So, you gonna try to get back on the force?" Mike asked one day over a desk top lunch.

Vicki said thoughtfully, "You know, I don't think so. I'm happy with what I'm doing."

"Hmm..well that's good," Mike shrugged. Vicki suddenly stopped eating and announced she didn't feel well.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly.

"I don't know," she swallowed a lump in her throat,"I've been having strange episodes the last couple of months, on and off you know? I'm wondering if it's my blood sugar, maybe I'm not eating enough. I'm having headaches too, weird dreams," she shook her head. Mike wanted to ask if any involved him but thought better of it.

"Yeah..well, not sure that's the issue. Each time I bring you lunch, you seem to eat quite well," her snickered and shook his head. He reached into his box to get more rice when he felt something hit his head.

"Hey! What was that?" Mike said and looked around.

"My shrimp, I threw it at your fat head," Vicki snorted. Setting aside her food, she began to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth hoping the deep breaths would cleanse her.

Mike stopped eating when he noticed she was having serious issues, "Hey, I'm sorry..you okay?"

She nodded and continued her breathing. Within a few minutes, her color returned and she sipped a bottle of water slowly and methodically.

"You need to get to a doctor," Mike told her sternly.

"Thanks, dad," Vicki responded sarcastically. They bantered back and forth until Mike had to head back to the precinct. Coreen bounded in as Mike headed out.

"Bye Coreen and hey," Mike whispered something in her ear. She nodded, smiled and winked.

"No secrets," Vicki yelled after Mike.

"Alright, spill it," Vicki told Coreen.

"What?" Coreen did her best doe-eyed innocent look.

"What does he want you to do to me?" Vicki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Coreen shrugged then sighed, " He wants me to take you to the doctor and really, you should go. It won't kill you, well, it might if you don't go."

Vicki rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "Fine, make the appointment, but make it late, I want Henry to go."

Coreen frowned, "Why? Are you worried there is something bad?"

Vicki shook her head, "No but since Henry has given me his blood, I feel," she searched for a word, "heightened I guess you could say. I want him there just in case the doctor finds something he shouldn't."

"And what's Henry gonna do, bite him?" Coreen asked sarcastically.

"No, smart ass, wipe his mind?" Vicki waved her hand over her head.

Coreen's cheeks flushed red, "Oh, you're right. Okay, I'll make the appointment."

Vicki smiled while watching Coreen walk to her desk.

Life was good, she thought to herself but life was about to get complicated…..

TBC….


End file.
